


I see in pink

by frankoceanic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankoceanic/pseuds/frankoceanic
Summary: It’s always on Thursdays, when the sun's gone down completely over Lacy and people are barely beginning to leave the comfort of their homes to start drinking and partying. The gangster had come in here for nearly eight Thursday’s, had harbored himself in a corner of the club and watched Minseok as he poured drinks for customers and talked to his employees. Minseok thought it was sweet at first, to be admired from afar that is, but the man’s been waltzing in here for so long that he has to want something.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo uhhhhhhh lessss be honest xiukai is my favorite thing to write 
> 
> This will be chaptered but idk how long yet 
> 
> Future warning for violence and smut I guess 
> 
> Also, the city of Lacy is completely fictional, although I depict it as a worn down Oakland
> 
> Title from Sunburn by Tinashe

Minseok thinks it’s starting to get ridiculous. 

It’s always on Thursdays, when the sun's gone down completely over Lacy and people are barely beginning to leave the comfort of their homes to start drinking and partying. The gangster had come in here for nearly eight Thursday’s, had harbored himself in a corner of the club and watched Minseok as he poured drinks for customers and talked to his employees. Minseok thought it was sweet at first, to be admired from afar that is, but the man’s been waltzing in here for so long that he has to want something. 

Minseok nudges Sehun, his co worker, slightly and tells him to watch the bar for him as he walks over to the man, smiling, “Okay, big man, you got my attention. Every Thursday you come in here and sit right there and watch me. My co worker said you could be blind but, nah,” Minseok points, “gangsters don’t just lounge around unless they want something.” 

“What makes you think I’m a gangster?” The man asks, expression slightly amused. Minseok takes a step further and pulls his collar down slightly, revealing the black ink on the side of his neck that crawls all the way down to his collarbone. 

“North Lacy ink.” Minseok says, moving his hand. “I’m from there. Grew up with guys like you running the streets.”

“You’re from North Lacy?” He smiles. “I had you figured from east side.”

“East Lacy? I’m sorry, big man, but you just ruined your chance at scoring a date with me.” Minseok teases, crossing his arms over his chest. 

He grins, leaning forward slightly, “When do you get off?”

“An hour.” Minseok says, “Plan to walk me home, boss?”

“Keep talking like that and I might.”

Minseok feels his skin prickle but he rolls his eyes, walking back to the bar where Sehun had been watching the interaction closely. “Me and Baek made a bet on who would approach who first. Thanks to your dumbass I just lost twenty dollars and have to give him a blowjob as soon as I get home.” 

“As if you weren’t going to do that already.” Minseok scoffs and gets back to work, under the man’s gaze the entire time. He doesn't waver aside from the few times he looks down at his phone to type something and then back up. Minseok lives in North Lacy, and the walk is pretty long, maybe even an hour or so if he takes the long streets that aren’t filled with sketchy men asking for money. 

Just as he’s about to clock out, he hands Sehun a twenty, “Here. For Baekhyun.” Sehun grins and smacks a kiss on his cheek. Minseok wipes his face and goes for the door. He turns but doesn’t see the man sitting in the back booth and decides maybe he had to leave, some urgency. Minseok’s barely down the block when he hears running behind him. 

“Leaving without me?” The man breathes. 

“Thought you’d bailed.” Minseok says, shrugging, “I live an hour away. You’re in for a long walk.”

The man doesn’t say anything, instead lighting up a cigarette and offering Minseok one. He declines it politely. “If I hadn’t came up to you today, would you still have come in next week?”

“Maybe.” The man shrugs. 

“Pretty creepy tactic, if you ask me. Staring at me while I work? If I was someone else I would have thought you had a problem with me.” Minseok grins. “You could have just asked me on a date the first week, you know.”

“Would you have said yes?”

“Probably not.”

The man laughs, stopping suddenly and sticking his hand out, a hand shake, “Kim Jongin of North Lacy.”

Minseok shakes his hand, “Kim Minseok of North Lacy.”

“Why work all the way over here?” Jongin asks.

“My friend’s dad owns the bar, so it was the only way I could make any money without actually having to look places.” Minseok explained. “And you, boss? Where do you work?”

Jongin laughed. Minseok kind of liked it, the sound of his laugh was authentic and sweet. Jongin pointed to his neck and the ink on his arms, “Take a guess.”

“Kim Jongin? Haven’t heard that name thrown around enough on the streets.” 

“Not enough people live to say it if they have a problem with me.” Jongin shrugs. Minseok laughs, shaking his head. “Jesus, how far do you live?”

“An hour away.” 

Jongin tsks, but doesn’t say anything for a while. Minseok realizes that this might be the last time he sees the man, considering he might not take him up on the offer of a date if he decides to ask. 

“If you’re planning on asking me out, the answer is no.” Minseok says sympathetically. Jongin frowns, but he looks confused. “I’m not looking for anything and honestly, aren’t you a little young?” 

Jongin rolls his eyes, “If you’re gonna reject me, find a better excuse than age difference.” 

“Fine. You’re a street rat.”

For a moment, Jongin doesn’t say anything, but he looks a little offended, “Street rats are the ones that work for me. So, Minseok, you’ve lived in Lacy all your life?”

“Born and raised.” Minseok offers a polite smile. “Don’t you have something better to be doing than walking a complete stranger home? For all you know I could be working with the South Lacy mafia and leading you to your death.”

Jongin scoffs, “Not many pretty faces like yourself in South Lacy. Believe me.” 

“Comments like those won’t get you a date.” Minseok teases. Jongin only leans slightly and bumps his elbow. It’s innocent and flirtatious, but Minseok doesn’t look too far into it. They walk a few blocks in comfortable silence, aside from the few shouts that are directed toward Jongin, “Ah! Mr Kim! Good evening!” It’s odd because Minseok hadn’t heard his name in the streets lately. Normally, the North Lacy mafia kept their business quiet, sort of down key but the head was always known. 

“So, you’re the head then?” Minseok decides to test the waters. “You’re the Kim that rules the North.”

“What makes you think I hold that much authority?” Jongin counters, but Minseok sees the pride immediately begin to make him walk different. 

Minseok smirks, “The pep in your step gave you away, Mister Kim.”

Jongin laughs, “No date then?”

“What for?” Minseok shrugs. “What’s in it for me?”

“My gracious presence.” Jongin grins. “You’re very difficult.”

“It’s kind of difficult to accept a date from a guy that’s been watching me from afar for weeks. Were you just waiting for me to approach you?” 

“Not really.” Jongin says, “I know the bar. A couple of friends of mine are regulars there, and I was supposed to meet them one week, but they never showed. Hence, the time I spent waiting for them the first time.”

“You have shitty friends.” Minseok interjects.

Jongin shrugs, “After the first time, I kind of just always ended up there. You helped. Watching you work is therapeutic.”

“Ah, so I’m a distraction.” 

“Not entirely.” Minseok starts to recognize the streets and realizes that he’s almost to his shitty apartment. “I never meant to go in there as frequently as I do, believe me. But you,” Jongin shakes his head, “You’re very difficult to leave behind.”

Minseok sighs and stops, finally outside of his complex. “You don’t even know me.”

“I’d like to.” Jongin offers. “You say no now and I’ll go on about my way.”

Minseok exchanges a few glances between his complex and Jongin, “It was nice to meet you, Mister Kim. I hope to see you around.” Minseok offers his hand, which Jongin shakes and grants him a goodnight. 

•••  
Minseok’s a little disappointed to see that Jongin hasn’t come around the bar in a while. Sehun scolds him for it, claiming he’d scared the man away with his repeated rejection. Minseok explains that he’s mixed in with a wrong crowd, which Sehun only replies to with, “Everyone’s mixed in with the wrong crowd in Lacy. Baek sells weed on the side. Who are you to judge?”

“He doesn’t sell weed.” Minseok hissed. “He’s… I told you, he’s just a man of high power, and I’m not about to get into bed with someone that controls half the city, especially in the state it’s in now.”

Sehun slides a glass of scotch half way down the bar as he says, “You’re blaming him for the city’s terrible condition? God, if you didn’t want to date him, just say no and go. Don’t give shitty excuses.”

“So what? You’re saying I should have said yes? I should have let him wine and dine me?” Minseok hissed.

Sehun nods, says yes, that’s exactly what should have happened. 

Minseok’s completely forgotten about him a few weeks later when he waltz in, dapper and slightly soaked from the rain outside. Minseok pretends to not see him, minds his own and does his job. Jongin takes his recently abandoned booth and watches, although he seems a little distracted, shifting uncomfortably and looking down at his phone every ten minutes. “Be a waiter and ask him if he wants anything to drink.” Sehun says, noticing Minseok’s gaze shifting over to Jongin every few minutes. Minseok rolls his eyes. Another man walks in and politely greets Sehun and Minseok. Manners aren’t common in a bar, especially in a shitty bar like this one. Minseok offers the man a smile and notices how he looks around until he sees Jongin. 

“Potential competition?” Sehun nudes as the man sits down in front of Jongin. Minseok shrugs. “Oh, shit, they’re waving us over.”

“Not it.” Minseok breathes quickly. Sehun grunts and pushes himself over to the swinging door and approaches the table. Jongin says a few things, nods, laughs and then glances at Minseok. He looks away quickly, knocking over a glass. “I don’t want to hear it.” Minseok says as soon as Sehun comes back. 

“He asked why you didn’t come over, and I said because you were avoiding him. He also wants you to take him his drinks.” Sehun grins, sets down the tab, “He’s handsome, Seokie. I like him.”

“Looks aren’t everything.” 

“Why don’t you just let him take you on a date? It might not even amount to anything serious.” Sehun thinks aloud, preparing their drinks. 

“I’m not looking for anything right now.”

Sehun tsks, “You only say that because you think any human being is incapable of loving you.” Minseok doesn’t verbally agree, but he’s right. “I love you, Seokie.”

“Shut up.” Minseok bumps him. 

Minseok shakes as he nears their table, setting down their drinks without managing to catch either of their attentions. Jongin and the man seem to be having an argument of sorts, but it’s not heated. It’s almost like they’re trying to come to an agreement but there’s too many hiccups along the way. 

Minseok forgets they’re even there after some time. Closing time is nearing and Jongin’s friend had left a while ago, casting a polite goodbye in Minseok and Sehun’s direction. Sehun disappears into the back to count the money and leaves Minseok to clean and wipe down the bar. “Your friend is funny.” Comes Jongin’s voice. “Need a ride home tonight?”

“I can walk.” Minseok says. 

Jongin sighs, takes a seat at the bar and folds his arms, “It’s raining.” He states, smart tone to his voice. 

“I don’t get sick easily.” Minseok replies. “A drink?”

“I’m fine. I have to drive.” Jongin leans back. Sehun rounds the bar and hands the keys to Minseok. “Nice meeting you.” Jongin smiles at him, shakes his hand. Polite. Peachy. What fucking ever. 

Minseok cleans and Jongin just sits there, doesn’t try to make small talk nor start a conversation. He’s thankful because words are hard to come by. The rain starts to really come down a little while after. Minseok stares and wonders how long it’ll take him to get home in this weather. “Let me take you home.” Jongin insists again. “Please.”

“Okay.” Minseok flicks off the lights and locks up the bar, following Jongin out into the pouring rain to a black BMW. “Nice car…”

“Thank you. She’s my pride and joy.” Jongin grins and opens the door for him. Minseok feels his chest ache, but slides into the seat anyway. It’s clean inside, almost looks brand new but he doesn’t comment on it. 

The drive is quiet, aside from the quiet and distant music playing. Minseok starts to shiver from how wet his clothes are. Jongin pulls into his complex and parks, running a hand over his face.

“Would you like to come in?” Minseok asks, suddenly hyperaware of everything around him. Jongin nods. Whatever possessed him to invite this gangster into his home is unknown to Minseok. He figures Jongin won’t do him any harm. 

Jongin whistles when they enter Minseok’s small apartment. It’s very minimalistic. A couch, a TV, a small round table practically in the middle of the living area since the living room and kitchen are connected. One bedroom, one bathroom. 

“It’s not much.” Minseok finds himself saying. “I lived with Sehun for some time, but then Baekhyun moved in and I…” Minseok shrugs, flashing a smile at Jongin, “I got tired of being woken up to their headboard banging against my wall.” 

Jongin returns the smile, “I’m dripping on your carpet.”

“Shit. I’ll get you some clothes.” Minseok hurried toward the hallway and searches for the biggest clothes he has. Jongin’s slightly broader than he is, and taller. Minseok hands him some clothes and excuses himself to take a shower. 

When he reappears, warmer and cleaner, Jongin was sitting on his couch, “You believe that myth then.”

“Which one?”

“If you don’t shower after being in the rain, you’ll get sick.” Jongin says. 

Minseok shrugs, “Not a myth if it's true.” 

Jongin laughs, patting the space next to him, but Minseok doesn’t move, simply watches him. “You invited me into your home. You’re being a bad host.”

“My pants don’t fit you.” Minseok points at Jongin’s ankles. 

“Want me to take them off, then?”

Minseok rolls his eyes, “You’re worse than a teenager.” 

Jongin shrugs. Eventually, Minseok goes and sits next to him. They talk, or try to because Minseok has trouble with getting the right words out or getting them to form correctly onto his tongue. Jongin’s illegal activities don’t seem to imprint on the type of person he is. Minseok dares to ask him questions about the North Lacy mafia, which he only receives a small shrug and a, “Things happen on their own accord.” 

“This is our first date then.” Jongin mumbles. “So, Kim Minseok, is this all there is to you? A small apartment? From work to home? There’s nothing else?”

“Disappointed?” Minseok scrunches up his nose. 

Jongin shakes his head, sighing, “I could use some simplicity in my life.” 

“Don’t start with that.” Minseok says to him. “I never agreed–“

“Let me take you out to dinner.” Jongin interrupts. “There’s a beautiful restaurant outside of town. Don’t you want to get away from all of this? Have you ever been out of Lacy? The air is different outside of this shitty city.”

“And you’re gonna be the person to show me it, right?” Minseok says. “You’ve used this line with how many other people?”

“Minseok, has anyone ever told you that you have terrible communication skills?”

Minseok ponders, then shrugs, “Once or twice.” 

“You’ll love it. I promise.” Jongin sets a reassuring hand on Minseok’s shoulder. Harmless. Innocent. 

Minseok hopes he loves it, too.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,,,... it’s been a mission to write anything lately and this was just sitting in my docs, but I edited it a little and I don’t hate it as much  
> I’m sitting on like 12k worth of another xiukai fic that i cant bring myself to finish and a 10k xiuyeol fic that’s...messy and has 0 plot  
> I listened to Frank Ocean’s discography while writing this
> 
> ps I promise to make something actually happen in the next chapter cause I feel like all of this is kinda just filler, but I don’t wanna post something rushed
> 
> Enjoy n thanks for the kudos n likes they help me grow

He wants to cancel.

Baekhyun had been the one to wrestle the phone from Minseok’s grip when Minseok had convinced himself this fucking date was not a good idea. “I am going to make you look so pretty.” Baekhyun had said, smiling and sizing up Minseok. Sehun was on the couch, eating something excessively loud. “So, this mafia boss? He got a name?”

“Kim Jongin. Handsome guy.” Sehun spoke over Minseok’s noises of disapproval.

“Oh? Jongin? I know him.” Baekhyun said, cheerily. Sehun sat up quickly. “What? I used to sell for him when we were younger. I haven’t seen him in years. Hey! Maybe this should be a double date!”

“No.” Minseok grumbled. The thought of having to sit through a dinner with Baekhyun and Sehun was miserable within itself. Baekhyun pouted, but didn’t push further on the subject. His mission was to make Minseok into a complete different person for this date. Thus makeup would be involved along with Minseok’s constant fidgeting. It was light, the makeup that is. “What if he just wants to fuck me and then leave?”

“Then let him.” Sehun mused. “Don’t act like you haven’t thought of it.”

Minseok hadn’t, but Jongin was handsome, and broad and he looked like he could snap anything in half. Minseok had asked Jongin to pick him up at Sehun’s since he’d spent the night there the night before. “I can’t believe you’re dating the head of North Lacy’s mafia.”

“I’m not dating him.” Minseok winced. “Just… it’s just to see if I’m interested.”

“Are you planning on kissing him tonight?” Sehun asked around a mouthful of food. Minseok mumbles a no. “You probably should. You know, make him starve for it. He’s got it bad for you.”

“Does he?” Baekhyun asked, amused and grinning. Sehun nodded.

“He comes into the bar all the time just to stare at Minseok. Watches him work, rarely ever tears his eyes away.” Sehun explained. “Minseok, you wouldn’t be reacting this way if his line of work were different, would you?”

“He’s really young.” Minseok replies. “He’s, like, twenty three. That’s four long, heavy years separating us.”

“You don’t look your age. That’s a bonus.” Baekhyun says, blowing on a brush before he instructs Minseok to shut his eyes. “Minseok, let me tell you something. If I hadn’t met Sehun first, i would totally be smitten on you.”

“What the fuck?” Sehun turns, brows knitted together.

“It’s true!” Baekhyun protests, smile audible in his voice. “Forget this Jongin guy, date me and Sehunnie.”

Minseok tsks and smacks Baekhyun even though he has his eyes closed. Baekhyun finishes after a long hour and a half of doing his makeup. It feels lightweight on his skin but he knows he probably looks like a completely different person. “Maybe some gloss…” Baekhyun mumbles to himself, but Minseok shakes his head, convinces him he looks fine as he is. And really, Baekhyun did a stellar job. Minseok almost can’t recognize himself after Sehun and Baekhyun argue over the outfit he’ll be wearing.

He’s glad he’s not doing this alone or else he’d be going in something typical. Not that it should matter to Jongin anyway. “Minseok, you beautiful fucker.” Sehun sighs, shaking his head. “I love you. I’m in love with you. I always have been. Please love me.”

“Oh, shut up.” Minseok snickered at him, but he was flattered. “This is just going to make it harder for that man to leave me alone.”

“Isn’t that the point of all this?” Baekhyun said from the kitchen. Minseok wouldn’t admit it then, probably not even now, but it was.

Jongin had promised he’d pick him up around nine, so Minseok busied himself with going over the books on their sales of the bar. “It’s almost nine. Where is he?” Baekhyun thought outloud. Minseok tried not to let it bug him, but clearly Jongin was running a little late.

Minseok even does as much as laying on the couch and watching TV with Sehun when he realizes that this is a complete bust. He feels indifferent almost. “Should I be angry? I should be angry, right? He’s an hour late.”

“Red flag.” Sehun admits, but doesn’t say anything else.

“It’s nearly ten thirty. I don’t even want to go out anymore.” Minseok mumbles. “Baekhyun, could you help me take this off? I need to start walking home if I plan on making it before all the criminals bleed into the street.”

“You can sleep over, stupid.” Baekhyun says, “Maybe we can–“

Just then, a pounding knock. Minseok freezes and throws a wide eyed glance at Sehun, who springs to his feet and looks through the peep hole. “It’s him.”

“Shit.” Minseok hisses, slouching. “Don’t answer it. It’s late. I lost my appetite.”

“Answer it!” Baekhyun hisses. Sehun shrugs and opens the door, smiling, “Welcome! Lovely of you to finally drop by!”

“Yeah…” Jongin sounds like he’s out of breath, “Is Minseok here?”

“No.” Minseok grumbles.

Baekhyun walks over and hauls Minseok up on his feet, pushes him towards the front door and bids them a goodnight.

Minseok hisses and slaps the door as it shuts. Jongin just stands there, “Hi.”

“It’s late, boss.” Minseok tells him. “Dinner’s out the window.”

“I got caught up with work.” Jongin explains. “Then I had to go home and get cleaned up. Traffic was fucking insane.”

“That’s fine.” Minseok shrugs. “A ride home then?”

“Oh, come on.” Jongin laughs softly. Clearly, this wasn’t the initial response. He’d expected Minseok to be even the slightest bit of angry, to probably yell at him, but he was calm. “You look good.”

“I looked better an hour ago.”

“Ah, there it is.” Jongin nods, leaning back on the heels of his shoes. “If you’re angry at me, just say it.”

Minseok rolls his eyes and starts walking down the long hallway to the elevators, “I don’t have a reason to be mad. I mean, considering I did get all pretty for you and you left me planted like a cactus. It’s fine.”

“For me?” Jongin emphasizes.

“You don’t get to feel special.” Minseok glances at him. “So, you’re terrible on time and I don’t like being left hanging. Take me home.”

Jongin shrugs, pushing the down arrow and waiting for the elevator doors to open. Jongin gives him a once over because yes, Minseok does look pretty, ethereal almost. Jongin wants to slap himself for getting here so late, but drives Minseok home.

Minseok mumbles a goodnight and gets out of the car, expecting to hear it drive away behind him but all he hears are locks clicking shut and Jongin joining him as he enter through the gate. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Coming inside with you.” Jongin clarifies, like it’s obvious. Minseok only stares at him, but enters his apartment anyway. Jongin shakes off his blazer, unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves, “There’s a great Thai place a few blocks from here. Are you hungry?”

“Jongin–“

“They’re sweet meatballs are the best I’ve tasted in all of Lacy and that’s saying a lot.” Jongin continues, but gives Minseok a tender look, his head tilting slightly. “What would you like to eat?”

“I don’t eat meat.” Minseok caves, toeing off his shoes. “Or broccoli.”

Jongin orders, and by the sounds of it, he’s a regular there because he’s responded with much more respect than Minseok expects. They eat on the balcony. Minseok wraps himself in a blanket and tries to ignore the barely bearable cold. Jongin shivers but never asks to join him under the blanket. “What kept you so busy tonight?” Minseok decides to ask.

“You want an answer to that?” Jongin says back. Minseok looks over at him and notices the cuts on his knuckles. Whatever that meant, Minseok figured it didn’t matter to him.

“I guess not.” Minseok sighs and sets down his plate. “So, boss, you date a lot?”

“Not as much as I’d like to.” Jongin says, smiling, “I’m very busy most days.”

“I can see that.”

So they eat, and not in complete silence thanks to Jongin’s constant need to have a conversation flowing. Minseok doesn’t mind it, doesn’t even really mind him, but if their dates are going to be like this all the time, he might as well set the poor guy straight. “Jongin–“

“I’m sorry.” He cuts in. “I’m a dick. I left you hanging and I’m sorry.”

Minseok tsks, turning away and staring over the edge of the balcony. “You’re bad for me.”

“I’m the best thing that’ll ever happen to you.” Jongin says at the same time.

+

Minseok doesn’t see Jongin the following week, and even starts to worry when he doesn’t drop by his apartment. Jongin never bothered to leave a number or an address so Minseok allows his mind to wonder. “He’s a busy man.” Sehun had said.

Sehun leaves early one night after Baekhyun calls and claims a “deadly sickness” has taken over his entire body. Minseok’s left alone to clean the majority of the bar. There was throw up in one of the bathrooms. The bell above the door rang as Minseok turned to gather cleaning supplies. “We’re closed. Read the sign.” Minseok hissed, turning to see Jongin standing there with a hand cupped over his eye. Minseok immediately went to him when he noticed the blood oozing down his cheek. “Jesus. What the hell?”

“You ever patch anyone up before?” Jongin asked, sheepish but winced when Minseok tugged his palm away from his eye. He squeezed the injured eye shut and pointed to the backroom. “First aid kit?”

Minseok lead him to what was supposed to be the break room but was really just a room with a few chairs and a dingy old couch. “There’s glass in there, Jongin. The fuck kind of shit are you getting yourself into these days?”

“Bad shit, apparently.” Jongin mumbled as Minseok picked at the small pieces with some tweezers. The cuts weren’t bad, just small and probably infected. Minseok took a small rag and soaked it in alcohol. Jongin only flinched when Minseok went to dab it on softly.

“All your other suitors were busy tonight? Decided I was free?” Minseok whispered, sitting back finally. Jongin held the small gauze to his eyes.

“I was in the neighborhood.” Jongin explained.

“So? You ran into a glass bottle or what?”

“Small dispute.”

Minseok tsked, “Does the other guy look worse?”

Jongin laughed, not giving a reply. Minseok watched him for some time, examined his hands and cleaned them of the dirt and grime that had gotten on them. “I have throw up to clean. You wait here.”

Minseok took his time cleaning, in no hurry to get back to a wounded Jongin. He locked up the bar and went back into the room. “How are you supposed to get home if you can’t see?”

“Guide me.”

Minseok tries his best, and luckily they got to Minseok’s apartment in one piece. He asks for ice as soon as they’re inside. Jongin explains then that it had been a mishap on some payment that was supposed to be given to him. Things got heavy and violent and ended up having a bottle smashed over his face. He didn’t go into detail about the other guy, and Minseok figured it wasn’t any of his business anyway.

“You disappeared for a few weeks. Work is busy?” Minseok asks, handing him blankets since he’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight. Jongin hummed, catching his wrist as Minseok turns to go back to grab more.

“You noticed, then?”

Minseok snatches his wrist back, no malice, but offered him a smile, “I got used to you creeping around the bar. Your face was missing.”

“Work is always busy.” Jongin touches his eye softly and hisses from how tender it feels. “Everything at the bar is fine? No one’s giving you or your friend any trouble?”

Minseok grins, “Why? You’re gonna beat them up for me?”

“Absolutely.”

“The bar’s fine, boss. Why don’t you go to sleep?”

Minseok leaves the living room when he knows he’s asleep and pads over to his bedroom. In truth, his bed was more than big enough to fit both of them, and he might have even allowed Jongin to sleep next to him. It was more entertaining, though, to see Jongin’s disappointment when Minseok had told him he’d be crashing on the couch.

He falls asleep with the smell of Jongin’s fading cologne under his nose.

By morning, Minseok wakes to the sound of his front door being shut quietly. He waits a few minutes before getting up and reaching the living room. The blankets Jongin had used were now neatly folded and a note lay atop the mound. Minseok didn’t other grabbing it, but stared down at it until he could feel heat rush up his cheeks. His address was written in fine print, and what proceeded it was an invitation of sorts.

**_Thanks for the patching up. Come by soon. I have so many things to show you._ **

**_KJ_ **

 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: city of Penny and Brown Hill are made up and just depictions of cities in Southern California

Jongin’s address burns a hole into Minseok’s pocket for an entire three days before he decides to go see him. Sehun had made a face when Minseok told him the events of the night in the bar, the blood, the fight he had had. “Kind of a weird note to leave.” Sehun shrugs. The thing was that Sehun was never much a judgemental person, and that made Minseok thankful to tell him what he pleased. When it came to Jongin, on the other hand—

“You need a ride, then? To his place? It’s kinda far.” Sehun said. Minseok hummed a yes, thanking him. “Are you two going to have dinner or what? Is it a date?”

Minseok shrugged, “I’m not entirely sure. I guess I’ll find out.”

After they close the bar, Sehun drives Minseok to Jongin’s estranged home. The streets are mainly empty aside from the usual group of teens looking for trouble and men and women trying to make money. The highway is packed, though, people trying to reach the other side of the city, people just passing by.

The house is in an enclosed community with a gate that has an engraved _**K**_ on it. Sehun snickers something about _money_ under his breath until they reach yet another gate and they’re greeted by a man with a very visible pistol in his pants. “Name?”

Minseok leans over and says, “Kim Minseok.”

The man turns and says something into the walkie talkie and waits for a response. “No, sir. He’s with another young man.”

“What the fuck?” Sehun mouths just as the man turns back, the tension in his shoulders dropping. “My boss is waiting inside. He asked if you’d like to come in alone or have your friend join you?”

Minseok gulps, “That’s fine. I’ll… I’ll go in alone.”

Sehun huffs as Minseok gets out of his car. He casts one last glance before he’s escorted through the gate and down a long driveway. His house is fucking massive, almost so big that it makes Minseok angry. _All_ this fucking money, huh?

Minseok is told to wait in the living room area while the man goes out through the back. He slouches, figuring he could sit. He waits for about ten minutes before he hears some arguing outside and stands instantly. Jongin pushes the sliding door, arguing with the man behind him as he wipes his hands. He hasn’t even noticed he’s there until Minseok takes two steps to the left to near the door, opting for a way out. “Minseok.” He says, grin sliding easily on to his lips like he wasn’t just yelling two seconds ago. “Leave us.” Jongin says, not bothering to turn around.

“Hi.” Minseok says, soft, barely even there. Jongin throws the rag on the couch and just stares for a second. “What are you looking at?”

“Nothing. You just look different in my house.” Jongin shrugs. “Would you like a drink? Some food?”

“I’m fine. I just got off work.” Minseok tries. Jongin hums, disappears into the kitchen for a moment while Minseok tries to get himself together. “I’m not entirely sure what I’m doing here, Jongin.”

“You came on impulse?”

Minseok hums a yes. “I’m kind of out of my element. Make me comfortable.” Jongin raises an eyebrow, a little surprised. “Please?”

“A tour, then?” Jongin waves him along, drink in hand. Minseok follows close next to him, allowing Jongin to go on and on about the intricate chandelier pieces in one of the two living rooms in his house, to go on about the places the marble counters were imported from. Minseok asks questions here and there, mostly enjoying the sound of Jongin’s voice as it becomes lower and huskier as he drinks. “So, what brings you by?”

“I don’t know.” Minseok shrugs. “Your address was burning a hole in my pocket. I had to come and see for myself.”

“See what?”

“How much of a complete dick you were.” Minseok says as he wanders ahead of him, fingers running over expensive art pieces. “You exceeded my expectations, truly. I mean, _marble_ fucking floors?”

“You’re judging the way I spend my money?” Jongin asks, farther down the hallway. Minseok laughs. “Marble looks nicer. Admit it.”

“It does, but it’s expensive!” Minseok turns around, hand falling from the painting he’d been touching. “Do you come from a family of money?”

“I feel like that’s a question asked over during dinner.” Jongin says, standing next to Minseok to stare at the painting. It’s meaningless, some blue and grey splattered over a red rose with nothing else on it.

Minseok shrugs, “I don’t like dinner. So, humble upbringings or have you always had a gold spoon stuck in that loose mouth of yours?”

Jongin tsks, “Humble upbringings.”

“Really?” Minseok’s a little surprised. He expected Jongin to be the son of a mafia boss just by the way he spoke and carried himself.

“I grew in North Lacy the same way you did.” Jongin tells him. “Guess I ran with different people.”

Minseok decides not to poke at the subject anymore, putting a pin in it for another time, another situation. He detaches himself from Jongin, walking around the house on his own, and really, aside from how ridiculously expensive half of this shit is, it’s a beautiful house, and it’s comfortable to be in. “Minseok.”

He’d been standing at the top of the staircase when Jongin had said his name the same way you say amen. Minseok feels a smile twitch on his face, but he represses it. “Jongin.” It was taunting, not meant to be said with the same way Jongin’s mouth had rolled around the _M_. “What? You’re staring at me. Am I not allowed up here?”

“Go ahead.” Jongin shrugs. “I’ll meet you up there in a minute, yeah? I need another drink.”

“Okay.” Minseok says, instead of shooting a snarky remark. There’s several doors, bedrooms and bathrooms possibly. He doesn’t enter any of them until he reaches the end of the hall. There’s only one room with double doors, so Minseok glances over his shoulder and enters, hoping Jongin won’t follow him inside.

Of course, Minseok knows he will. He steps inside and instantly lets a laugh escape his mouth. It’s ridiculous. It really is. The bed is almost big enough to hold four people, and Minseok has to resist the urge to drop himself on it. It probably feels like a cloud. Minseok toes his shoes off and pads through the room, not wanting to touch anything but wanting to touch everything at the same time. The bathroom is big, all mirrors and a glass shower with a jacuzzi farther inside. Minseok touches the tile and the walls. He’s mostly amazed at the fact that Jongin gets to live this life all on his own.

Minseok leaves the bathroom and stares at the bed. There’s no wrinkles in the comforter, neat and perfect just the way Minseok likes it. “Oh, man.” Minseok whispers, his feet wiggling in anticipation before he goes for it, running and flopping down on the bed. He groans because yes, it’s like a fucking cloud. Resting his cheek against the comforter, he tries to wonder what kind of memory foam shit this is.

“I can see you like my bed.”

Minseok snaps quickly to his feet almost immediately. “Sorry.”

“I don’t mind.” Jongin shrugs, taking a seat in the corner of the room against a small leather couch. “Go ahead. I really don’t mind.”

“You’re just going to sit there and watch me ruin your comforter?” Minseok asks, heat filling his cheeks and making his chest prickle. Jongin’s grin doesn’t waver, though, so Minseok gets back on the bed, a little embarrassed. He closes his eyes and stretches his arms and legs out, content and almost sleepy. “The bathroom’s huge.” Minseok says, suddenly uncomfortable with the pending silence. Jongin hums. “Did you give me your address so I would come here and you could seduce me with your money and pretty chandeliers?”

“No.” Jongin sighs, taking another gulp of his drink. “I didn’t think you’d come, honestly.”

“Your note was a little creepy, boss.” Minseok admits. “What things are you going to show me?”

“I'm still chewing that over.” Jongin says. “Would you like to spend the night here?”

“In here?” Minseok sits up. “With you?”

“There’s ten other rooms for you to choose out of, but if you’d like to sleep here with me, I wouldn’t mind.” Jongin gets up, sighing.

“I’ll pick a room.” Minseok decides. “I feel like I’ll do something stupid if I end up staying here.”

“I’ll have someone bring you clothes to sleep in.” Jongin smiles, but he looks tired. Minseok kind of feels bad for giving him a hard time earlier.

Minseok nods, sliding off the bed and going toward the double doors, “Goodnight.”

“You, too.”

Minseok showers, but not comfortably. He kind of wishes he’d asked Jongin to take him home because this is definitely a bad idea. First Jongin spending the night at his and now Minseok staying in his gigantic house? Bad moves. The clothes brought to him are too big, and he figures it’s probably a joke from Jongin, considering Minseok had given him clothes too small to fit his broad shoulders. Minseok curls up under the sheets and sighs. It takes him a while to sway into a peaceful slumber, but it doesn’t last long.

He hears the shower run in Jongin’s room at around two AM and that wakes him up, but he stirs until he falls back to sleep. Then it’s just the idea of being in this big ass house that keeps him awake. It’s the lack of noise, of cars honking, of the chaos that North Lacy almost always offered. Minseok drags himself out of the bed, huffing, tired, and wraps himself in the blanket as he leaves the room. He considers going for the stairs, but his feet steer him towards Jongin’s double doors. Standing there, Minseok tries to think of what he’s going to say, if Jongin will even let him slip into bed with him. Minseok opens one door and slips inside. There’s movement instantly; Jongin turning and squinting.

“There’s no noise.” Minseok whispers.

Jongin sits up, rubbing at his eyes, “What do you mean?”

“There’s no noise, no cars. It’s quiet out here.” Minseok tells him. Jongin just stares at him. “I’m sorry. I told you I was out of my element.”

Jongin waves it off, beckoning him over with the tilt of his chin, “Come here. I’ll make you comfortable.”

Minseok walks over, sinking into the piece of bed next to Jongin. “Don’t touch me.”

“Okay. I won’t.” Jongin yawns, pulling the covers up to his chin. Minseok does the same, but avoids staring at Jongin the way he is. “Why’d you come here, and I mean really? Don’t give me a bullshit answer.”

“Why’d you leave your address?” Minseok shoots back.

“Because I like you, that’s why.” Jongin says, suddenly sounding wide awake. Minseok shivers, squeezing his eyes shut. “And unlike you, I say it instead of hiding behind a sassy attitude.”

“You think I’d have poor Sehun drive me all the way over here just because I don’t like you?” Minseok asks. “What is this, boss? Are we in fifth grade? I have to tell you I like you, _like like like_ you?”

“Helps my ego.” Jongin shrugs, turning away from Minseok and putting his hands behind his head. Minseok takes this moment as a signal to really fucking look at him. The guy’s tatted to the fucking T. He has tattoos all the way up to the side of his neck, an even on his elbows, which is one of the worst places to get anything done.

“What now, then?” Minseok says.

Jongin sighs, checking the time on the clock next to him. “We sleep. I have a long day tomorrow.”

Minseok doesn’t have a problem being swayed to sleep.

+

Minseok’s stirred from his sleep sometime around nine o’clock. He whines, waving away the hand on his shoulder. “Either get up or you’re staying here until I get home later.”

“I have work.” Minseok mumbles, eyes still closed. “Sehun’s gonna kill me.”

Jongin tsks, shaking Minseok again when he notices he’s fallen back to sleep again.

“I’m up!” He hisses, throwing the blanket off of himself. “Are you driving me home?”

“Wish I could. I have a car waiting for you outside.” Jongin frowns. Minseok slips his shoes back on and notices his clothes from the day before are neatly folded. He scoops them up in his arms and realizes he has to say goodbye now. “Might not be around the bar for a while. There’s some stuff I have to do considering my line of work. I’d go into specifics, but–“

“Yeah.” Minseok cuts him off. “I understand. You… stay safe out there, boss. It’s reckless.”

Jongin nods, thanks him. He guides Minseok down the stairs and suddenly realizes that there’s, like, six different men sitting in his living room. Minseok wants to shrink into a ball and roll himself the fuck out of there. The men turn and look, but quickly get to their feet, polite, smiling, no malice. Minseok’s wearing Jongin’s fucking clothes, holding his own clothes in his hands. He probably looks like a fucking booty call. Minseok recognizes one of the men as the one that had walked into the bar, radiating good manners and positive energy. The man sends him a soft smile, as if saying, we don’t think you’re a booty call.

“This is Minseok.” Jongin suddenly says.

Minseok clears his throat, “Good morning.”

“Boss, we should leave in about an hour.” A Man standing near the door says, quietly. Jongin nods, guides Minseok towards the door. Minseok can hear the men inside sitting back down, resuming the conversations he had interrupted.

“Um,” Minseok hums, “Your house is beautiful. I like the marble, I swear.”

“I know.” Jongin laughs, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ll try and drop by sometime soon.”

Minseok nods, thanks the chauffeur when he opens the door. He watches Jongin stand in the exact same place until he’s no longer visible. “Fuck.” Minseok hisses, shrinking in his seat.

It’s too bad he doesn’t have a phone because if he had, he would have been calling Sehun like crazy right now. Minseok showers quickly before work and manages an hour nap before he has to take the metro. Sehun’s late, for once, so Minseok’s left alone to tend to bitter customers on his own.

Sehun arrived thirty minutes late, claiming his car had acted up and wouldn’t start. “ _So_ ,” Sehun grins, devilish, “how was your night?”

“If you’re asking what I think you are, the answer is no.” Minseok slides a whiskey across the bar. “We just… slept. His house is… a lot of things.”

“When are you seeing him again?”

Minseok shrugs, “He has some shit going on, you know.”

“That kind of shit, huh.” Sehun frowns. “That’s too bad. Baek wanted the four of us to go on a double date, be cute together.”

Sehun invites him over after work, but Minseok opts out, wanting to go home and sleep.

Minseok’s barely through the front gate when the daughter of the buildings owner waves him down. “A man dropped this off for you.” She says, handing him a small box. “He wouldn’t let me peak.”

“Thank you.” Minseok smiles at her. He doesn’t bother even looking into the box until he’s in bed. There’s a smaller box inside and as soon as he sees it, he wants to scream. He takes the object out of the box. It’s sleek and shiny and black. And fucking expensive.

It’s a phone, obviously. A note taped to the side of the box reads;

**_So you can call me, or text me. Or send me pictures. Or videos._ **

Minseok chucks the note to the side and stares at the phone until he feels anger quickly rising in him. A phone? And an expensive one? Minseok turns it on, scrambles to dial Jongin’s number and waits for him to pick up, hoping he will so Minseok can fucking yell at him.

Three rings and then, finally, “You got my gift.”

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” Minseok hisses. “This shit costs almost as much as my rent!”

“You need a phone.” Jongin says, nonchalantly. “Listen, living in North Lacy is risky these days, and you walk home a lot and take the metro. I thought you’d need one.”

“You’re not…” Minseok sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Are you trying to buy me?”

Jongin laughs, “No. It’s just a gift. There’s no strings attached to it.”

Minseok chews on his lip, huffing and sitting down on the edge of his bed.

“You got home safe from work?”

“Yeah. It was busy today.” And there’s something so odd about having a conversation like this, the normality around it that makes Minseok want to hang up. “And you? Are you on the road still?”

“Unfortunately.” Jongin sighs, “No trouble at the bar?”

“Actually, yeah.” Minseok tries. He waits for Jongin to ask what, but he remains silent. “I’m kidding, boss.”

“Figured as such.” Jongin snickers. “I gotta put my phone away soon.”

“Oh! Okay, that’s fine. I’ll just…” Minseok looks around, “Yeah, okay. Bye.”

Jongin laughs, “Promise I’ll treat you to something when I get back.”

“Yeah.” Minseok agrees. He waits for the click, for Jongin to hang up, but there’s just a slight buzz on the other line and it’s oddly comforting. Minseok’s fucked.

“Goodnight, Minseok.”

“‘Night, boss.” Minseok breathes, and hangs up before he can think of saying anything else.

+

Jongin’s gone for what feels like months, but Minseok’s glad that the outside noise of the city and Sehun and Baek can distract him. He even goes out with them a few nights, never drinking too much and almost always declining the invitations back to a strangers apartment. Minseok feels stupid because he’s waiting, but he doesn’t know for what.

It feels good, though, to leave the quiet bubble of his simplistic life and dip into the pools that Sehun and Baek so regularly lived in.

He calls and texts Jongin frequently, sometimes spending an entire day waiting for his phone to ding in his pocket. It’s waiting, mostly. Waiting for a text, a call, for him to arrive. And really, that’s no way to live, but Minseok’s stuck, and he can’t move on from this until he sees it through its full potential.

It’s not until a few weeks after when Jongin reappears. Minseok’s head is hazy from the few drinks he’d had so he stumbles a little on his way up the stairs to his apartment. He’d take the elevator but it’s been getting stuck these past few days. Minseok digs in his pocket for his keys and hisses when he can’t seem to find them. He pats around until he feels them and sighs, “Pesky things.”

Minseok struggles with the door but manages to get inside, falling on to his couch and sighing. He feels his phone buzz and holds it up to his face to see the caller ID. “Oh.” Minseok makes a sound and answers. “Hi.”

“Oh, you’re awake?”

“ _You’re_ awake.” Minseok states. “It’s not that late.”

“It’s three AM.” Jongin tells him. He sounds fully awake, the same way he would sound if the sun was out. Minseok feels his eyes beginning to slip closed. “I’m back in Lacy.”

“Yeah?” Minseok hums. “That’s great. You didn’t die then.”

“Not entirely.” Jongin says. “You’re slurring your words. Are you drunk?”

“Half.”

Jongin makes a noise, “I should call you when you’re sober, then.”

“I mean, I’m not… entirely drunk… just,” Minseok pauses, sighing, “buzzed. Sehun and Baek took me out for drinks. It was nice. I miss going out like that.”

“ _You_ went out like that?”

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Minseok mumbles. “I was your age once, too, you know. I’d go out nearly every weekend.”

Jongin hums, the same way you would to a child, “You dance with anyone?”

“Oh, fuck you.” Minseok can see where this is going. “Don’t ask me that. You have no right.”

“Right.” Jongin sounds like he’s smiling. The fucker. “I’ll call you in the morning when you’re sober.”

“I still bad mouth you when I’m sober.” Minseok says. “Whatever. Bye.”

He chucks the phone at the floor before he can get a response, turning over on the couch and falling asleep almost immediately.

And surely, Jongin does call in the morning. Minseok doesn’t answer, only stares at the phone as it vibrates and he eats his cereal. It’s only one call and then he doesn’t bother again. He’s vaguely aware of the fact that he was slightly intoxicated the night before and had managed a conversation with Jongin – whose seemingly back in town and back in Minseok’s life. And who also thinks he’s allowed to ask questions such as, “did you dance with anyone?” What the fuck did that even mean? Why did it matter?

Minseok calls out of his shift at the bar, and Sehun only protests a little, but then backs down when Minseok explains he just needs today off. Only today. He eats out on his balcony and even takes a bath. A cleanse, of sorts, after a stupid night.

Sehun calls him some time later in the evening when Minseok’s on his second bowl of Mexican takeout. “Before you say anything,” Sehun says before Minseok can get a word out, “I had a talk with him before I called, but he’s insistent.”

“I don’t want to talk to him.”

“Minseok, he’s insistent.” Sehun hisses before the phone is snatched from his grip and Jongin gets ahold of it. “Nice call back.”

“You called to scold me?” Minseok says around a mouthful of food. “Give Sehun his phone back.”

“He’s tending to a customer.” Jongin says. “Are you upset with me?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I am upset with you.” Minseok tells him. “Will you leave me alone now?”

“That’s what you want? If it is, I will.” Jongin sounds like he’s shrugging. Minseok stares down at his food, suddenly not hungry anymore. “You say, Jongin, leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you anymore. Say that and I’ll hang up. You won’t see my face anymore.”

Minseok huffs, feels his body sag, but all he can muster is the will to just fucking hang up. He sets the phone on the counter and stares, waiting for it to ring again, but he gets nothing.

+

  
Minseok texts him first.

He’s feeling extra bad about himself when he does. It’d been petty, the reason for his sudden distaste towards Jongin.

  
_you_  
hi

It’s quick. Simple. Harmless, even, but his phone doesn’t make a sound for what feels like ten minutes. Minseok watches it until there’s a vibration. He’s scared to see, just wait a moment before picking it back up.

**Jongin**  
_thought you’d forgotten about me_

Minseok hates him.

  
_you_  
not yet  
I wanted to say I’m sorry, but I don’t know what for

He waits again, anxious, but gets no reply. Nothing, for an entire five hours before he’s being woken up from his sleep to his phone ringing. He answers, “I was sleeping.”

“I know, my bad. Are you home?”

“Where else would I be?” Minseok hisses. He turns and looks at the clock. Five AM. An ungodly hour. “Jongin, can we leave this for another time? I’m tired and I worked late last night.”

“I had something to do.” He explains. “That’s why I didn’t text back.”

“Yeah, okay.” Minseok yawns. “Jongin, please, later.”

“I’ll pick you up later around four?” Jongin says. “We can eat and talk.”

“Yeah.” Minseok mumbles, thankful when Jongin hangs up.

Minseok works until three in the afternoon and then hurries home to get ready. He hopes this time won’t be like the last. Minseok goes for a similar outfit that he’d originally worn the first time. Baekhyun isn’t around to taper up his face, so he just smears some gloss on and waits. If Jongin flakes this time, Minseok will really flip shit.

Minseok fiddles with his phone until someone knocks on his front door, a soft rap that’s barely noticeable. He stands with his hand on the doorknob, breath unsteady until he coaxes himself to get his shit together. He’s seen this man countless times before. Jongin’s back immediately straightens when Minseok cracks the door open even a bit. His breath gets caught in his throat. That beautiful fucker. “Hi.” Minseok says.

“Missed you.” Jongin grins.

Minseok huffs, shutting his door and locking it, “Probably a lot of other faces like mine out where you were.”

“Can’t you just say it back?” Jongin bumps his shoulder.

Minseok only rolls his eyes, but he’s got a smile on his face.

He’s only ever aware that they’re not in Lacy when he manages to look around. The car ride to wherever felt like leaving a big chunk of his soul behind. Minseok turned in his seat to look back at Lacy, a small dot at the distance they were at now. He almost wanted to tell Jongin to turn the car around, that he couldn’t leave just like that. It felt weird, to not see the hazy sky of Lacy and instead see clear blue.

“Different, isn’t it?” Jongin asks, noticing how spun up Minseok is. Minseok nods, unable to find his voice. Jongin finds entertainment in watching Minseok become completely enthralled in the idea of being something else other than worn down Lacy. It’s like watching a kid walk for the first time without stumbling.

The restaurant is Mexican, thank God. Seafood, and Minseok expects the best considering how close this small city is to the sea. The air is different, thinner and more difficult to breathe. Minseok can’t get enough of it. “You’re like a kid.” Jongin says, snapping him out of his thoughts. “You’ve got this look on your face. Like you’re sixteen, or something.”

“My eyes are big.” Minseok shrugs. “Just weird. It’s weird here.”

“Bad weird?”

“No.” Minseok thanks the waitress when she puts his food down in front of him. “Just different. You leave Lacy this often?”

“Only when I have to.” Jongin tells him.

Minseok hums, “Why come back to Lacy, then? You could run your… empire elsewhere and still have men in Lacy.”

Jongin levels him with a look, the kind that’s too heated for a simple conversation. Minseok looks away, occupying himself with shoving food in his mouth. They eat in what feels like complete silence for some time before Jongin leans back and wipes his mouth. “I stay in Lacy because I like it. It’s where I grew up.”

“I mean, yeah, but it’s Lacy.” Minseok shrugs. “I’d leave if I could.”

“Why don’t you?”

“Sehun and Baek, mostly.” He says. “They’re the only family I have left. Baek’s been in love with Lacy since we were kids. You couldn’t get him to move without kicking and screaming.”

“What happened to the rest of your actual family?”

Minseok grins, “What happened to yours?”

“My parents live in Penny, down south. I have a sister there, too.” Jongin stops and thinks. “My brother lives in Brown Hill, I think.”

“They all moved away because you made them?”

“They sure did.” Jongin nods. “And you?”

“My parents moved away as soon as I turned eighteen. I lived with Sehun and his parents until we could find somewhere to live.” Minseok really doesn’t feel like saying any of this.

“Were you a bad kid?”

“No.” Minseok shakes his head. “I just never really got along with them. They had some sort of grudge towards me, favored by other siblings over me.”

Jongin looks at him like he’s a kicked puppy, so Minseok sighs, “It was a long time ago. I don’t hold it against them.”

“You don’t talk to them, then?” Jongin leans forward. Minseok shakes his head. “Shit. I’m sorry.”

Jongin pays in full, and leaves a tip that makes their waitress stumble on her words to say thank you. Minseok allows Jongin to wrap an arm around his waist as they walk out, allows him to open the car door for him. They drive around for an hour, talking and sharing small pauses of silence when Minseok can’t find any more words to say. He feels like he hasn’t spoken this much since he was a kid, never one to run his mouth that frequently. Jongin gets comfortable with him, too. Sometimes reaching over to pat his leg or his knee when he says something funny or incredibly stupid.

It makes Minseok feel dizzy. He hasn’t had any hand that wasn’t his own on him in months. He’s touch starved. Every time Minseok sense Jongin might touch him, he holds his breath, waits and yearns but never says anything.

The hills of Lacy used to be an attraction before the fire that happened a few years back. Teenagers would spend Friday nights on the hills drinking and having unprotected sex on blankets while the sun would rise over them. Minseok remembers he and Sehun once coming here and getting so drunk they got alcohol poisoning and had to drive themselves to the hospital.

“Smells like shit.” Jongin scrunches his nose. “Not a lot of people come up here anymore, you know.”

“No one wants to fuck on shitty grass.” Minseok says, looking over the edge and then stepping back. “You ever bring any victims up here?”

“What kind?” Jongin asks. Minseok smacks his arm. “Girls?”

“Yeah, girls.” Minseok crosses his arms, leaning against the hood of Jongin’s beemer.

“A few.” Jongin shrugs. “Don’t really remember.”

Minseok wants to move away when Jongin sets himself next to him. It’s close enough to be overwhelming, but Minseok keeps his mouth shut about it. “Is that what you brought me up here for?”

“Maybe.” Jongin doesn’t try to deny it.

“The answers no.” Minseok says. Jongin turns to look at him, confused. “You’re not fucking me on these shitty hills.”

“In the car, then.”

“Fuck off.” Minseok laughs, shoving at his chest.

“I’m kidding.” Jongin reassures, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and tugging him into his chest. Minseok feels his body run cold. Fuck. “I never told you.”

“Hm?” Minseok hums with the little room he has with his entire body pressed against Jongin. His mouth is pressed to his shoulder.

“You look good.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah. You look good.” Jongin leans back, looking down at Minseok. “Pretty.”

“Thanks.” Minseok sighs when Jongin pulls him back in. It’s like a hug that never ends, and Jongin’s touching him everywhere. His hands roam from the top of his head to his neck and arms. Minseok feels like he’s going to pass out. He’s breathing a little tougher when Jongin barely kisses him behind the ear, barely slips a hand into the back pocket of his jeans. It’s barely anything, but Minseok is pliant, putty in his hands. Jongin kisses his face while holding it in his hands. Minseok shuts his eyes, content and warm with all the attention he’s being given. He never wants it to end.

“I thought you’d punch me if I tried to kiss you.” Jongin says against his cheek. “You’re like goo. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Minseok hums, nods, presses his cheek against Jongin’s own and kisses him for the first time since they got up there.

Minseok’s not sure, but they probably made out on the hood of Jongin’s car until Minseok couldn’t stop laughing and Jongin rolled off of him. This is the kind of shit teenagers did while their parents were away. “Take me home.” Minseok breathes.

“Okay.” Jongin pulls him back up.

The drive back into Lacy is almost the same as waking up from a good dream. It’s feels normal, comfortable, even with all the noise it produces. Minseok wouldn’t ever leave.

Jongin walks Minseok up to his apartment and bids him goodnight like the gentleman he is.

“You’ve got a stupid look on your face.” Minseok says as he unlocks his door.

“So do you.” Jongin smiles, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Minseok sighs, “Thank you for tonight. It was… new.”

“You–“ Jongin stops when his phone starts ringing. Minseok deflates. This shit again. “What?” Minseok tries not to listen, but it doesn’t sound good, and by Jongin’s sudden change of body language, it’s worse than what he might think. “I’m on my way. I just dropped Minseok off. Don’t move.”

“Duty calls.” Minseok says, half heartedly. Jongin nods, suddenly looking like he’s in a rush. Minseok flinches when Jongin steals one last kiss.

“Some shit came up.” Jongin explains. “Just… I gotta go.”

Minseok nods, says he understands and steps away. Jongin picks up his pace of walking to a steady jog before he reaches the stairs. Whatever shit came up, it must be important to send him running like that. He even hears the cry of his tires as he speeds off into the street.

Minseok tries not to think about it too much, tries to focus more on what had happened earlier as he sways to sleep. There’s a burn going deep in his belly, but he ignores it, wills it away and licks his lips as if he can still taste Jongin on them.

 

 


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to my baby

Jongin hates this shit.

It’d been Junmyeon, bearer of bad news, who called Jongin just as he dropped Minseok off at his front door. He had hoped to be invited in, even, kiss Minseok until he made those tiny sounds of laughter in the back of his throat, but here he was. “I feel like I should hit you.” Jongin says, pinning Junmyeon with a look. They’re standing in front of a young man tied to a chair with tape over his mouth.

“I’m the least of your worries.” Junmyeon dismisses him, pointing to the man. “You gonna shoot him or what?”

“This is what you called me for? To kill him? I thought you were over that shit.” Jongin tsks, turns away from the kid and walks. The warehouse was barren except for the three of them. Chanyeol and Jongdae were outside, keeping watch. “What did he even do?”

“The apartment building on thirty first? He’s been harassing some old lady and her daughter for weeks.” Junmyeon tells him, sighing and adding, “He tried putting his hands on the daughter, but she got away. She’s the one that called me.”

“But what the fuck do you need me here for? You put a fucking bullet in him!” Jongin hisses, going to walk away. This is the kind of shit he gets called back for? A fucker being handsy?

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, reaching over and yanking the tape from his mouth. The kid winces, but his expression remains strong, almost as if to say, fuck you. Jongin stares at him, “Say something.”

“Fuck off.”

“As much as I admire the act you’re doing, you have,” Jongin checks his watch, “ten minutes to talk before I decide to fill your fat fucking head with a lead bullet.”

The kid rolls his head back, sighing, but his mouth doesn’t open. Jongin doesn’t bother grilling him. If he won’t talk, he won’t talk. He’s young, too, maybe eighteen or twenty at the very least, but the young ones are the worst. The younger you are, the less shit you have to lose. No family, no kids, who gives a shit, right? Six minutes in and Junmyeon spits out, “Tell him who you work for.”

“South Lacy mafia.” He says it with his chest, proud. “And fuck you.” The kid leans forward and spits at Jongin’s feet, coating his nice, expensive ass shoes in his grimy spit. Jongin almost wants to make him lick it off, but he shakes it from his leather.

“These cost more than whatever South’s Head is paying you.” Jongin huffs. “Alright, cut the shit. You’ll be dead within five minutes. Honor doesn’t mean anything anymore, do you understand, fish?”

“You’ll have to kill me, then.” He shrugs. Junmyeon makes an irritated sound. “Cause I’m not saying shit to either of you.”

Junmyeon waits for Jongin to nod and cocks his pistol. The kid flinches slightly, visibly shaking. “Oh shit. You’ve never had a gun pointed at your head?” Jongin muses, almost enjoying the way the tough act quickly crumbles from his exterior and panic easily starts to ooz from him. “He’s done shit like this countless times before, you know. His hand? Steady as a fucking rock.” Jongin points to Junmyeon’s enclosed fist around the pistol. “He moves his finger an inch and we’ll have to scrub your skull and brains from the floors.”

The kid starts to shake harder, possibly from the cold breeze, but he’s turned an ugly pale green color. Jongin’s seen this look so many times before. This is when they crack. “So, are you gonna talk?”

“Only reason I was at the complex on thirty first was because of your chew toy on Rany Avenue. The Head’s been watching him, watching both of you for some time now.” The kid says.

“The fuck does the South Head want with what’s mine?” Jongin hisses.

He shrugs, “What do you think? I doubt he wanted to just say hi.”

“This is what we’re doing now? We’re going after loved ones?” Jongin steps forward. “This isn’t the eighties anymore.”

“The Head knows him.” He hisses. “Maybe you should ask your chew toy what he knows instead of pointing a gun at my head, you know.”

Jongin tenses. Knew him? The South’s Head knew Minseok? His Minseok? “Put a bullet in him.” Jongin whispers as he turns to leave. There’s no pleas for mercy, or even begging to be let go, there’s only the sound of the kid sighing, mumbling a prayer before Junmyeon let’s his finger itch.

+

Naturally, Jongin avoids Minseok for some time after the information about the South’s Head knowing him had been brought to his attention. He doesn’t really know what to do with himself. He chews it over, thinking of ways he could approach the situation, but everything seems too harsh or too awkward for Jongin to even consider.

He decides to do it old fashioned. So, he sends Kyungsoo to collect him.

+

Minseok’s sleeping when a knock comes at his door. He had a late shift at the bar and was planning to catch up on his sleep when he was rocked out of it. The same polite man that worked for Jongin was standing at his doorstep. Another man behind him looking less friendly only sighed in annoyance when Minseok said, “What’s this about?”

“Jongin asked both of us to come pick you up. I’m Kyungsoo.”

“For what?” Minseok felt a little confused. Jongin had ghosted him these past few days, and he’d been a little upset about it. Minseok had even considered calling him, but never got enough nerve to do so.

Kyungsoo replies, “I don’t know why. He just sent me.”

Minseok hums, “Give me a minute.” He shuts the door and goes into his room to put on some shoes, all while hissing about how much he fucking hates this guy. Was he that much of a coward that he couldn’t come speak to Minseok himself?

So, Minseok goes, pissed and mostly trying to think of how he’s going to spit at Jongin when he gets there. To top it all off, Minseok is escorted to his office, like he’s some sort of paying customer. Jongin’s sitting behind a large wooden desk, resembling a president or someone with high power. “What the fuck?” Minseok hisses just as the door shuts behind him, leaving the both of them alone. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You ghost me for days and then have your fucking guys come and collect me?”

“Minseok…”

“God, if you didn’t want to see me anymore you could have just told me.” Minseok crosses his arms, still standing in the same position as when he had walked in.

“Someone told me something about you.” Jongin finally said, his jaw locking. Minseok waited. “Could you sit?”

“No.”

Jongin huffed, “Fine. Why didn’t you tell me you knew the South’s Head?”

“What are you talking about?” Minseok hissed. “I don’t know anyone of the South Lacy mafia.”

“The Head knows you.” Jongin shrugged. “Explain.”

“ _Explain_? Explain what? I don’t even know how he knows me. Maybe he knew my dad–“

“The fuck does your dad work in?”

Minseok shot him a glare. The balls on this guy. “You’re on very thin ice with me here.”

Jongin sighed, leaning back, “He knows you, and he knows you’re my–“

“Be careful how you finish that sentence.” Minseok stopped him. “You ghost me over something I had no idea about and think you can call me your anything? You’re worse than I thought.”

“He knows we’re involved.” Jongin practically spits the word out. “Would you stop looking at me like that? Why are you so mad at me for, anyway?”

Minseok turned to leave, swinging the door open and stopping in his tracks when Kyungsoo got in his way. “Boss?” He said, looking over Minseok’s shoulder.

“I’m being held hostage now?” Minseok spits at him. Jongin gets up, waving Kyungsoo off and standing dangerously close to Minseok’s back. “Can I go?”

“You know we have to talk about this.” Jongin sighs. “Come upstairs with me.”

“So you can kiss it out of me?” Minseok snapped back. “Fuck off.” He took two steps forward before he was being tugged back. Whatever game of tug and pull this guy was playing was only going to end badly. Minseok turned around to face him, “My dad ran with some South fuckers all his life. For all either of us know, he could be the South Head.”

“Don’t say shit like that.”

“My brother ran with them, too.” Minseok looked down the hall. Kyungsoo and another man were standing there watching them. This felt too much like a scene out of a movie.

“And you thought not to tell me?” Jongin pressed.

Minseok scoffed, “I told you when you first spoke to me. How do you know I wasn’t sent by the South’s Head? There’s another Kim in the South and you don’t know about it? You’re doing a shit job at this whole run the city into the ground business.”

“Someone apart of the South’s mafia doesn’t gloat about it.” Jongin tells him. “You’re not part of it, then?”

“My dad might be, possibly my brother. I don’t know.” Minseok shrugs. “I haven’t seen them in years.”

Jongin weighs on it, trying to think of going to South Lacy would be a good idea, especially with the son of a potential South mafioso. “Feel like going to South Lacy?”

Minseok shoots him a concerned look. “You’re fucking around. They’ll cut your head off over there. If my dad is involved, they’ll fucking make me watch.”

“I can take care of myself.”

Minseok doesn’t doubt it, but with all the recent shit happening on the news it was too much of a risk to even consider. He feels a little dizzy, not offering a response. Jongin must have noticed because the next second he’s being pulled back into his office and the door shuts behind them. “Minseok.” There it was again. His mouth curving around the M, a prayer.

“You have some kind of deathwish?” Minseok asks him, voice soft. “I’ll go with you, but if anything happens to either of us, don’t say I didn’t tell you.”

+

Jongin isn’t recognized when they first arrive in South Lacy. Minseok suggests they find a hotel to stay in, claiming the ones that are most vacant would be safest. They don’t even manage to get into the lobby before Jongin is being hit upside the head by a towering man. Minseok doesn’t even get the chance to scream before he’s being dragged away as well. Jongin’s carried since he’s unconscious.

He expects a bag over his head or a gun to the back of his neck, but he’s only shoved into a van with Jongin thrown across his lap. Jongin comes to not long after. He groans softly and moves away from Minseok. “What a way to greet newcomers.” Jongin spits. The man driving doesn’t respond. Minseok feels like he should be worried, but he’s numb. “Did he hit you?”

Minseok shakes his head, “Knocked you out pretty good, though.”

They’re dragged to a small house, which isn’t at all what Minseok was expecting. He doesn’t recognize any of the men that come to his line of vision which has to be a good thing. This could easily mean his family isn’t involved and it’s just Jongin’s never ending rivalry with the South.

Jongin practically barks when one man tries putting them in separate rooms. “It’s fine.” Minseok tells him, moving to go with the man, but Jongin’s hand snakes around Minseok’s wrist. Before he knows it, he’s a brutal game of tug of war. “ _Jongin_.” Minseok hisses. “Let me go.”

“He doesn’t go anywhere I don’t go.” Jongin declares. “Let go.”

“I don’t follow orders that come from North scum. Let go of the boy or I’ll be forced to shoot that wrist you’re holding on to.” The man proclaims, voice leveled and calm. Jongin doesn’t even bat an eye. Minseok tried to tug, but Jongin’s grip only tightens. “Fine. Have it your way. It’ll only make this worse for the both of you.”

Minseok winces when the man pushes him into Jongin, practically throwing him across the room before the door slams shut and there’s a click certifying their captivity. Jongin doesn’t bother sliding Minseok off his lap and just holds him there. “You’re not still angry with me, are you?” Jongin says, mouth mere inches from Minseok’s ear. Minseok shrugs because he wasn’t really sure. He kind of felt indifferent to the whole situation. Maybe worried at the fact that he would have to possibly see his father and brother after so long, but other than that, there was nothing there.

“I just want to go home.” Minseok replies. “What good will come of this? You meet my father?”

“A step forward in our relationship.” Jongin says, smug. Minseok rolls his eyes and pushes himself up from Jongin’s lap. He decides to stand away from Jongin, annoyed. “Nothing's going to happen. I’m going to deal with it, maybe scare a few people in the process.”

“You don’t have any backup.” Minseok spits. “They put a gun to your head and who’s going to be there to defend you?”

“You.” Jongin shrugs. “If it is your brother or father, you can always beg them to have mercy on me. Fake a few tears, declare your love for me, beg a little more.”

“They won’t listen to me.” Minseok shuts his eyes. “How do I know that you haven’t known this whole time? About my association with the South mafia. Maybe you targeted me, seduced me, bought me a new phone.”

“Yeah, baby, that’s what I did.” Jongin seems offended. “Minseok, if you’re going to pin me as the bad guy, you might want to look at who you’re related to first.”

“That’s easy.” Minseok shrugs. “You’re both terrible fucking men.”

Just as Jongin’s about to shoot back, the door unlocks and it’s being pushed open. Minseok feels himself begin to shake. The numbness from earlier bleeds away quickly. It only intensifies when he sees the person standing in the doorway. “Oh.” The man says. The man being exactly who you’re thinking.

Jongin stands immediately, blocking Minseok from view. Minseok can’t find it in himself to stand up, or to greet him. He’s frozen in place, fingertips prickling. “Move.” He booms.

“I don’t think so.” Jongin says.

“Move. This doesn’t concern you.” He says again, stepping inside and practically grabbing Jongin by the neck and shoving him aside. “You’re just going to sit there?” Minseok hangs his head, his mind blanking out. He turns and at the snap of his fingers, two men enter the room and wrestle Jongin out. Jongin doesn’t go without kicking and screaming, cursing them each.

“Don’t hurt him.” Minseok finds himself saying. “It’s you, then.”

“Did you expect your brother?” His father asks. “He’s here too, but he’s off doing something for me. Will you get up and come with me before those two decide to beat your boyfriend to a pulp?”

“As if you’d let them take that pleasure from you.” Minseo spits back, but goes with him anyway. He walks on numb legs until they reach the sketchy ass basement door. Not many basements in Lacy, but this must be an exception. Jongin’s seated across the room from him, blindfolded and tied with his arms behind his back and his feet as well. It’s fucked. “Untie him. He’ll behave.”

“Says who?” One of his father’s henchmen hisses. Minseok shoots him a glare.

“Says _me_. Untie him.”

With a nod, the two meatheads untie Jongin And don’t even get the chance to step back before Minseok’s rushing over to him. He’s bleeding from a gash in his cheek. “Say you’ll behave.”

Jongin pants, “I’ll behave.”

“Good.” Minseok’s father claps his hands together. “Let’s get into it, yeah?” He motions at his two henchmen, “Grab him.”

Minseok shrieks and kicks when he’s picked up and held back as his father nears Jongin. Jongin stands straight, head raised high, blood dripping down his cheek. They’re speaking in hushed tones, threats being thrown back and forth before Minseok can actually decipher what they’re saying. Dead threats mainly, graphic in detail descriptions about how Minseok’s father is going to gut Jongin when he gets the chance. As if the chance isn’t now.

“He’s hurting me.” Minseok speaks up. The hand around his arm burns.

“He’s hurting him.” Jongin repeats, not looking away. “Minseok isn’t of South Lacy. He doesn’t belong to you.”

“So, he belongs to you?”

“I don’t _belong_ to anyone! Let me the fuck go!” Minseok thrashes against the arms holding him back. His father doesn’t bat an eye, though. His limbs grow tired from straining against the arms gripping him and instead allows himself to become dead weight. The man drags him up but Minseok just falls back down.

“I think we’re done here.” Minseok’s dad sighs. “I’ll arrange something for all of us to sit down and speak, maybe even eat.”

Minseok flinches. All of us. Whatever that meant he didn’t want to know. “I don’t want eyes on me anymore.”

“What?”

“If you have people of yours watching me, tell them to back off.” Minseok clarifies.

Jongin limps his way over to where Minseok is standing and leans on to him for support as they make their way out of the basement. He expects some iconic, nerve biting words from his father. A threat, maybe. But he doesn’t get anything. When he turns to take one last look at him, he’s staring down at the ground, moving curdled blood to the side with the tip of his boot.

+

The emergency room is kind of packed when they arrive. Sick kids, shaking elderly people, and a girl with a swollen tongue from a piercing gone wrong sitting in the corner.

Minseok wants Jongin to get checked for any broken ribs and to get the cut on his cheek looked at. They’re left waiting for what could easily be two hours before they’re sent into a room. “So, your father wants me dead.” Jongin says, breaking the silence that had been hanging between them since they drove back into north side.

“Sounds like a bad cliché.” Minseok finds himself saying. “My brother’s worse.”

“Just our luck, huh?” Jongin sighs, flinching when pain shoots through his side. “If you think this is a deal breaker for me, it isn’t.”

Minseok almost wants to smack some sense into him. “I’m gonna call Sehun and let him know I’m fine. Maybe you should call someone.”

“Kyungsoo’s probably having a field day with me gone.” Jongin lifts a shoulder. “Mind if I stay at yours tonight?”

Before Minseok can reply, the doctor enters, enthusiastic and asking what’s wrong about three times. Minseok let’s Jongin explain while he calls Sehun, who sounds briefly worried and then annoyed because Minseok won’t give him details. He promises that later, later and he’ll explain.

The doctor does a better job than Minseok could have ever done. The wound on his cheek is patched up easy without the need of stitches.

Minseok begins to feel the day wear down on him. He lets Jongin drive, figuring he owes him as much. Before Jongin can even undo his seatbelt, Minseok stops him, “Maybe you should go home.”

“What are you on about?”

“You seriously still want to be around me? After all that?” Minseok can’t muster any reason why Jongin would even be here.

Jongin gets out of the beemer and pulls Minseok out by his wrist. There’s a protest, a fuck off hanging right on the edge of his teeth, but he swallows it once Jongin presses close, does anything, bats an eye, fucking looks at him. “See? You can’t get enough of me. I touch you and you melt.”

“Don’t think you’re so special.” Minseok shoots back, but he’s also rubbing his cheek against the material of Jongin’s shirt as they walk up the stairs to the third floor. He manages to disconnect himself from Jongin’s side in time to send a text to Sehun confirming he’d arrived home safely. “You shower first.”

“I’m not wearing you’re freakishly small clothes again.” Jongin booms from the bathroom.

“I’ll wash the clothes you were wearing then!” Minseok hisses.

Jongin pops his head into the hallway, grinning, wound fresh, bruises blooming, “This feels oddly domestic, doesn’t it? Are we going to be in bed by nine thirty and fuck with the lights on?”

“It’s two AM.” Minseok clarified. “Give me your clothes.”

Minseok makes Jongin wait in the living room in a bathrobe while his clothes wash and dry. Minseok scrubs his skin extra hard that night, but it doesn’t really help.

“I’m at Minseok’s. Where else would I be?” Minseok tries to pretend he isn’t listening in on Jongin’s phone call as he changes. “I’ll explain tomorrow. Kyungsoo, I’ll explain fucking tomorrow.”

While Jongin yells and repeats himself, Minseok runs downstairs and grabs his clothes. Minseok shuts the door behind him and begins, “Here’s your–“

Minseok frowns and looks down the hall, finding Jongin standing in his room. There’s isn’t much but a few books on the shelves that he’d bought but never read, pictures of he, Sehun and Baek. None of his parents, or his siblings. “I can smell the pity on you.” Minseok says from the door. Jongin looks up, hair hiding his eyes until he shakes his head. He reaches out for his clothes, but brings Minseok in with it.

“No.” Minseok laughs, pulling his arm away. “You sleep on the couch. Change out there.”

“Your father promised a dinner, didn’t he?” Jongin asks. “What do you think he’ll serve as the main course?”

“Your head.”

Jongin scoffs. “He hates me but he only hates me more because you’re with me.”

“I’m not with you.”

Jongin tilts his head, the same way a puppy would, “Aren’t you?”

Minseok lets out a big sigh and shoves him along, “Go. Sleep on the couch.”

“Let me sleep here! I have aches! I was beaten tonight. Take pity, old man.”

“Old man?” Minseok takes a step back. “You’re the one that has aches. You fucking glow stick.”

“I’m sorry. My bad. My fault.” Jongin hurries, pushing the door a little. “Let me sleep here. I’m warm, yeah? It’s cold outside. Come on.”

Minseok wills himself to just shove the door closed, but Jongin’s too persuasive for his own good. He lets him, ignores when Jongin thanks him and blatantly changes right in front of him while Minseok gets the bed ready.

“It’s not as comfy as mine…” Jongin says into the dark. Minseok huffs. “God, I’m joking. You’re so wound up.”

“Not exactly a great night for relaxing.”

Jongin laughs, “Just don’t think about it.”

Minseok wants to kick him out. He flinches when he feels Jongin press against his back. “It’s gonna be fine, baby.”

“Yeah.” Minseok wiggles a little, shoving Jongin away with an arm to his stomach. “Now, get to your side before I kick you off the bed.”

“With those knees?”

Minseok can’t help but shoot up and tackle him. 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no c

Kyungsoo could really use a break.

He’d gotten Junmyeon’s text late in the night, claiming they had to talk about Jongin and his pixie, as he called him. Kyungsoo waited by the docks like he always did for Junmyeon, but it was starting to get late and there was no sight of him. Kyungsoo called him, “If this is some sick trick to get me alone, I’ll key your car.” He’d had the tendency lately to get on Kyungsoo’s nerves. It was cute at first, endearing even, but Kyungsoo just felt annoyed by him now. Junmyeon arrived shortly after. He seemed a bit out of breath, sweaty even. “So?”

“Want a smoke?” Junmyeon dug in his pocket for his pack. Kyungsoo had given that shit up long ago. He waved him off. “Boss just called me, said he’s staying with the pixie tonight.”

Kyungsoo shrugs, “What’s wrong with that?”

Junmyeon shoots him a look, the kind that says, _you know exactly what I’m talking about_. Kyungsoo has a small idea, but he didn’t want to feed the flame that Junmyeon had presented him. “You don’t trust him, then?”

“The pixie? Fuck no.” Junmyeon ashes his cigarette, blowing smoke from the corner of his mouth before he goes on. Kyungsoo’s too tired for this. He’s too tired for Junmyeon and his stupid paranoia, too tired for his smoking and lingering scent. “He’s the South Head’s son. Did Jongin tell you that? The pixie probably planned this shit out from the beginning.”

Kyungsoo huffs, “Jongin’s the one that kept going back to the bar, alright? No one forced his ass through those doors. If anything, _you’re_ the one being suspicious.”

Junmyeon lets out a laugh, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Kyungsoo wants to go home, wants to sleep. “The day we’re standing over Jongin’s body because of that two feet tall fucker, don’t say I didn’t tell you so.”

“Are you done?” Kyungsoo checks the time on his watch. God, it’s so fucking late. “Watch how you speak on Kim Minseok. You might be spewing this bullshit to the wrong person and before you know it, you’ll have both North _and_ South on your ass.”

“You’re going home?” Junmyeon calls after him. Kyungsoo digs in his jacket for his keys. “Want some company?”

Kyungsoo sighs, shakes his head, “Go _home_ , Jun.” Kyungsoo shuts his door and looks through the windshield to find Junmyeon still watching him. He salutes him, sly grin on his mouth before he turns and goes toward his own car. Whatever shit Junmyeon had going on that concerned Kim Minseok, it was none of Kyungsoo’s business.

+

Kyungsoo was never one to poke his head around where it wasn’t wanted. He didn’t answer to orders unless they came from Jongin’s mouth, rarely questioned him on his decisions, but this particular time Kyungsoo can’t seem to hold his tongue. Jongin’s only a year younger than Kyungsoo, but he feels as if he always has to be on him about his decisions. It’s a babysitting job that pays too much, if Kyungsoo’s being honest.

He’s almost grateful Junmyeon isn’t around to gloat about it.

“I think it’s a bad idea.” Kyungsoo tries, not wanting to jump shark too quickly. Jongin gives an annoyed glance. He’s brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Kyungsoo stands a few feet away, throat tight. “I know it’s a bad idea. Are you listening to me?”

“I hear you.”

Kyungsoo tilts his head, “But are you listening?”

“What’s your point? Should I not go?” Jongin asks. “If I flake, he’ll have someone here in a heartbeat to kill me.”

“Is that code for ‘Minseok wants me to go’?” Kyungsoo watches the bitter expression form on Jongin’s face. It wouldn’t be a high paying babysitting job if he wasn’t allowed to run his mouth every once in a while.

Jongin doesn’t offer a reply, but Kyungsoo doesn’t leave the room. A silent protest it’ll be then. “How much do you really know about him, Jongin?”

“Are you asking as my friend or as someone who works for me?”

“It’s like talking to a fucking wall with you.” Kyungsoo can’t help but feel like Jongin’s piling all this shit on himself for just one person. And one he didn’t even know that well. “Junmyeon’s been running his mouth the way you know he does. He doesn’t trust Minseok.”

“Do you?”

“Whatever you decide to put your dick in is none of my business.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “It’s just sketchy.”

“So that’s a no.” Jongin breathes, standing in front of his closet. “The dinner’s tomorrow, and you’re coming with me to ensure my life isn’t in any danger.”

“What?”

Jongin smiles, “You’ll bring Junmyeon along and sit with us at the table and act civilized.”

Kyungsoo feels his anger begin to flare in his stomach. This feels like a punishment. He’s gotten this far so now he has even less to lose. “Junmyeon of all people? You couldn’t consider Yeol or someone I actually don’t hate being around?”

“Everyone in this house knows you don’t hate being around Jun.” Jongin shrugs, a smug look across his face. “Are you going to stand there and watch me change?”

“For all the years I’ve known you and stood by your side,” Kyungsoo goes for the door, allowing his distaste to speak for itself, “this is by far your worst decision.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t let this be the last time he speaks on it, either. Jongin’s having a very quiet and important conversation with his accountant when Junmyeon decides to appear, glowing practically. “Dinner date, huh?”

He hates this guy. “We’re going to keep an eye on Jongin and make sure he doesn’t get his head chopped off. The last thing it is is a dinner date.”

“Feels like a date to me.” Junmyeon shrugs.

“To you.” Kyungsoo tells him. “You stay on that side, all right? Don’t bleed whatever shit you got going for me on to our job.”

Junmyeon looks pained, like Kyungsoo’s just slapped him or punched him in the stomach. Kyungsoo walks toward Jongin when he hears his name being called. “Go check on Minseok for me. I haven’t had time to call or text.”

Kyungsoo nods. When he turns back around, Junmyeon is nowhere to be found. He almost feels bad, but drives to Minseok’s complex with that thought way in the back of his mind. Minseok doesn’t buzz him in at first, half asleep this late at night.

Minseok’s wrapped up in a blanket with only his head peeking out of it. “Something wrong?”

“No. Boss just sent me to check up on you.” Kyungsoo admits. Minseok nods, yawning and slumping down on to his couch. The guy doesn’t live too lavishly. It’s pretty basic, but Kyungsoo kind of understands whatever appeal Jongin has to him. Minseok offers him a drink, or some food, but Kyungsoo declines politely. There’s an awkward and unspoken conversation that Kyungsoo wants to start, but can’t bring himself to. Minseok just sits and blinks at him, with those little eyes of his. “I’m sorry for interrupting your sleep. I should get going.”

“Are you sure you don’t want something to eat? I can make something, I swear.” Minseok leaped up as soon as he noticed Kyungsoo retreating. “Or I could order food, if you’d like.”

“Did boss tell you to be this nice to everyone that works for him?”

“The last person I’d follow orders from is Jongin.” Minseok grins at him. “Pizza?”

Kyungsoo concedes, takes his place at the small table and watches as Minseok calls a pizza place.

+

Minseok had to get help from Sehun to make sure his dress shirt didn’t fit him like a dress. His mother had taught him many things, but tailoring wasn’t one of them. “Nervous for the quarrel your boyfriend and father are gonna get into tonight?”

“No. I just hope they can…” Minseok shrugs, “come to some sort of agreement?”

“Unlikely. It’s almost always been south against north and it’s not going to change.” Sehun sighs, shoving a pin in between his lips. Minseok surprised that he can still run his mouth this way. “You just had to go full Juliet on Jongin, huh?”

“I didn’t choose to be born into that family. How the fuck was I supposed to know my dad was the South’s Head?”

Sehun stands up, looking Minseok with a glare that should make him feel annoyed, “Jesus, Seokie, are you having a meltdown right before my eyes?”

Minseok rolls his eyes, “I just have a bad feeling everything’s going to turn to shit after this. My dad will officially shun me completely out of the family. Jongin will end up dead in a ditch somewhere on this side of the tracks.”

And really, it wasn’t entirely false, but Minseok has a nagging feeling that this dinner is a set up for Jongin, a trap that Minseok is blindly but willingly leading him into. “It’s gonna be fine. I promise.” Sehun says, but he sounds like he’s trying to convince himself of it also. He tugs the shirt off of Minseok’s shoulders, two pins in between his teeth. “Jongin’s a big boy. He can handle his own shit, and so can you.”

“We’re talking about my father here.” Minseok punctuates. “I don’t know. Maybe I should cancel.”

“I’m almost done with this shirt, so no, you can’t cancel.” Sehun turns away from him. Minseok takes a glance at his phone and realizes it’s vibrating. It’d probably been going off for some time. “Answer that.”

Minseok waits a second before reaching over and grabbing it. “Hello?”

“Hey.” Comes Kyungsoo’s voice. Minseok feels the tension in his shoulders ease out. “Sorry for all the calls, but Jongin just told me he won’t be able to pick you up for tonight.”

Minseok shuts his eyes, sighing, “Yeah?”

“He’s a little caught up in something. It’s fine if I pick you up?” Kyungsoo sounds hesitant, like he thinks Minseok is going to say no, fuck off. “I’d ask Junmyeon but he’s… a terrible driver.”

“No, it’s…” Minseok waves Sehun off when he tries to listen in on the call. “It’s fine. You know where I live. Dress nice, yeah?”

“Only the best for you.” Kyungsoo laughs and hangs up.

Minseok fucking hates Jongin.

+

Kyungsoo’s as sweet as they come. He opens the car door for Minseok, compliments him on his spiffy suit and apologizes for Jongin’s absence. Minseok gives him clear instructions on the backroads to his father’s house. “You’ve worked for Jongin long?”

“A while, yes.” Kyungsoo sighs. “I’ve known him since we were kids. Tried getting him to leave me alone, but he’s like chewing gum. He sticks and he won’t leave.”

“I get that.” Minseok says. “What’s he busy with tonight that he sent you?”

“Work stuff.” Kyungsoo offers him a pitiful smile. “You’d have to ask him what sticky shit he’s in, if I’m being honest with you. I don’t really keep tabs on him these days.”

Minseok hums. “He’s lagged on me frequently, you know. Kind of starting to hate him.”

“I doubt that.”

Kyungsoo parks his car about a block away from Minseok’s father’s house just in case shit went south. “Nice fucking house.”

“You should see the inside.” Minseok grumbles. There’s two men waiting at the gate, and Kyungsoo walks ahead of Minseok to ensure his safety. It doesn’t help much because Minseok is still frisked like they’re the fucking TSA. Kyungsoo doesn’t go so freely, manages to curse them and their entire bloodline as they pat him down. Minseok’s a little surprised at the filth leaving his mouth, curving and spilling over like he’s done this so many times before. _Fuck you, fuck your wife, fuck your side piece, fuck your kids, fuck your dog._

Kyungsoo doesn’t even regard Minseok once they get through the gate. It almost feels like they’ve crossed over into another dimension because the air feels different. Junmyeon is lounging on the couch when they enter. Dinner hasn’t commenced, apparently. Drinks are offered, which Kyungsoo declines but encourages Minseok to take one. Minseok breaks away from Kyungsoo and wonders his father’s house as much as he can. There’s some rooms that are guarded by men with stark looks.

Minseok checks his phone so often that the minutes feel like hours. He doesn’t run into his father but sees Kyungsoo a few times, flashes him a smile as if to say, where the fuck is Jongin? And that’s the million dollar question; Where The Fuck Is Jongin?

Near six-thirty, Minseok hears the front door click open. He peaks over and sees Jongin entering, looking sort of frazzled, out of place even. He goes to Kyungsoo first, breath suddenly evening out when Kyungsoo points to the hallway where Minseok was last in. It feels strange when Jongin greets him, artificial even. “You’re not upset with me, are you?”

“No.” Minseok says. “Well, yeah.”

Jongin grins, “Suppose I deserve that. You’ve been here long?”

“A short while. Kyungsoo brought me, you know, since you were too busy with work and all.” Minseok bites, trying to ease himself but it starts and he can’t push it down.

Jongin must be a very busy man, Minseok assumes, but he’d given this whole spiel about how he needed simplicity in his life and he’d flaked enough times to piss Minseok off. “Min, you’re not actually angry with me, right? I have shit to do, you know.”

“I understand.” Minseok shrugs, taking another sip of his drink. There wasn’t enough alcohol in it to make him bold. “Just stop promising _certain things_ to _certain people_ and you’ll start seeing a pattern of less and less angry _certain people_.”

There’s a hook, a _but_ that’s hanging right off of Jongin’s lips when Minseok’s father enters the room. The air becomes thin and Minseok visibly sees Jongin straighten his back. The devil always has the harshest impressions on people, you know. He says something along the lines of ‘dinner’s to be served soon’ but Jongin doesn’t move an inch. Minseok has to tug on his arm to get him to move. “If he kills you–“

“You’re not allowed to get remarried.” Jongin replies instantly. Minseok shoots him an annoyed look. “What? You think we won’t get married?”

“No.” Minseok shrugs, but there’s a grin wanting to slip across his face. He doesn’t even try to hide it, basking in the way Jongin pulls him in a little tighter.

There’s not much conversation had at the dinner table, aside from Junmyeon, who can’t seem to keep his mouth shut for longer than two minutes. Kyungsoo’s seated to his right and casts pointed glances in his direction when Junmyeon gets too carried away with the words he’s spewing out.

“Never pinned men from the North to be so talkative.” Minseok’s father smiles, sharp but rude at the same time. “Minseok never spoke much as a kid. He was really quiet. Guess that’s why he never figured moving down here with us was an option.”

Minseok brings his wine glass to his lips and grins, “South side smells like shit. That’s why I never moved down here.” Minseok tilts his head a little to read the expression on Jongin’s face. Instead of seeing amusement, he’s met with a cold stare. Annoyed, angry possibly. Minseok quirks a brow, but Jongin turns away.

Junmyeon commences with his personal anecdotes and Kyungsoo allows him to go on and on, every once in a while getting a look in his eye. It isn’t the bad kind, but more like annoyed fondness. Minseok eats, but doesn’t taste any of the food. A heated conversation between his father and Jongin begins just as dessert is being served. There’s dispute over territory, over feuds with the east and west families that aren’t here to vouch for themselves but still manage to get pulled in. Minseok watches as insult after insult is being thrown back and forth until it’s enough to make his head hurt. The thing is is that he knows his father has a lot more shit to spew than Jongin does. There’s a gap of years with experience that Jongin seems to avoid.

Jongin gets detached from Minseok’s side when his father beckons him, claiming a civilized conversation should happen at least once tonight. Minseok wonders around, crossing paths with Kyungsoo a few times and trying to find it in him to spark a conversation but he always comes up short. “Something bugging you?” Kyungsoo, thankfully, decides to ask.

“Was Jongin weird with me? I mean, while we were eating. I feel like every time I spoke he got this look on his face like he wanted me to just hold my tongue.”

Kyungsoo shrugs, “He’s a little on edge with your dad and all. Being in the house of the enemy with only two people as backup is enough to make any person nervous.”

Minseok decides not to touch it again, not even when Jongin reappears after yet another conversation. He doesn’t look too happy, and neither does Minseok’s father. “What’s–“

“Let’s go.” Jongin tells Kyungsoo, who goes looking for Junmyeon. Minseok winces when Jongin tries to grab at his wrist. “Min, come on.”

“What happened?”

“Let’s go and I’ll explain later. Come on.”

Kyungsoo has his right hand behind his back, clutching on to something when he appears with Junmyeon at his side.

Minseok looks back and finds his father staring right back at him, small pistol in hand. “Jesus, what the fuck?” Minseok looks to Jongin, who rolls his eyes and grabs him anyway. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon walk at an even pave behind them while Jongin is practically breaking into a sprint. “What did you say to him?”

Minseok doesn’t get an answer until they reach Jongin’s beemer. Kyungsoo’s car is following close behind them. “You knew your father lived here? In South? And you didn't think to tell me?”

“He told me he moved here for work, not to become a mafia Head.” Minseok says, winded from how fast they’d gotten out of there. “What did you say to him, Jongin? He had a gun and he didn’t look like he was just holding it for fun.”

“Your father’s a class A fuckwad.” Jongin hisses. “I don’t know. Minseok, I don’t know, but there was something about the way you fucking spoke tonight… does he have you in on this shit?”

“In on what?” Minseok gets the worst feeling in his stomach, something like a gnawing growing deeply. “You think I’m a fucking spy for my father? I haven’t spoken to him in years!”

“He told me,” Jongin sighs, slumps, “he told me he’s wreaking havoc on the North now, says he’s had enough of money flowing this way instead of that way.”

“And?”

“I told him I’d kill him if he stepped foot over the tracks.” Jongin replies, simple, easy.

“You’re not killing anybody, Jongin.” Minseok hisses, but Jongin gets this look like he’s about to burst.

Minseok slams to the side when Jongin pulls over. He reaches over and pushes Minseok’s door open. “Get out.”

“Get out?” Minseok croaks. They’re in the middle of fucking nowhere. “You’re kicking me out of your car because I told you you’re not fucking allowed to kill my dad?”

Jongin doesn’t bat an eye. He’s completely different, configured into this raw, mean thing that Minseok doesn’t think he likes. So, he gets out and makes sure to slam the door of his beemer as he drives away. Kyungsoo’s car speeds by too, probably thinking it’s none of his business.

Minseok stands for a second, listening to the slight hum of Lacy in the distance and hears the train coming through the tracks. He takes a deep breath and calls Sehun.

 

 

 


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wwhhhhhats up
> 
> uhhhh lowkey,,, feel like no1 reads this anymore but imma still write it regardless 
> 
> took me quite a while to ge this fuckin chapter up cause school got in the way then my body decided to act up
> 
> enjoy n all dat hehe

Minseok is having trouble sleeping. He’s having trouble remaining in one place at a time without his mind wondering elsewhere. Sehun’s beginning to notice it, too. They could be working and Minseok will just stop in the middle of a sentence and space out. Baekhyun’s suggested a doctor’s visit, but Minseok blames it on the lack of sleep. 

 

He stays in bed a lot, too. Spends his days off wrapped in two blankets no matter how hot it is outside. Minseok had also managed to lose all contact with Jongin and anyone that worked for him. Not a single North gangster had walked into the bar since Jongin had left him stranded in the middle of nowhere. How does one come back from something like that? How does an apology solve something like that? 

 

Minseok’s pretending to be asleep one afternoon after a late shift when there’s loud voices coming from outside his window. It’s not uncommon for a couple to be arguing but this sounds especially heavy. He tries to doze off but the argument becomes louder. They’ve gotten so loud that Minseok’s waiting for the cops to arrive. Some ladies on his floor don’t tolerate this kind of shit for too long. Five minutes is good, but if you pass ten, the cops are bound to make an appearance. 

 

Sehun calls just as he hears the cops arrive, “Hey.” 

 

“Cops are here.” Minseok says as way of hello. “Bars busy?”

 

“Um,” Sehun begins. “I had to close early because of a mishap. Long story, but can you get here and help me clean?” 

 

“Now?”

 

Sehun sighs, “No, tomorrow.” 

 

Minseok takes the long way out of his building since the cops are hoarding the hallway. 

 

Sehun wasn't kidding when he claimed a mishap had occurred. Bottles were broken on the floors and stools were thrown in odd places. Bar fights are common here, but either Minseok or Sehun usually keep them contained. “The hell happened?” 

 

“Angry men.” Sehun mumbles, handing him a broom. “Jongin stopped by looking for you. Looked concerned.” Minseok almost flinches at the name. He hadn’t spoken to Jongin since he was left stranded in the middle of nowhere after an argument. What kind of person allows a hit on their father? Devil incarnate or not. “Said there was something happening later tonight and we both ought to stay inside.” 

 

“Rage war?” Rage wars typically occurred when two or more gangs in Lacy didn’t see eye to eye in a matter. Sometimes they lasted hours and, on one occasion, days. The city was trashed completely and blood flooded the streets overnight. 

 

“Probably. He didn’t stay for long.” Sehun points to a small note folded on the bar. “Left you that. I think it’s an apology, but I didn’t peak.” 

 

“Who has time to get into a rage war now? Last I heard the most of the east and west were under control.” Minseok thought out loud. 

 

“No offense, but I doubt that’s who’s going into a rage war.” Sehun says, frowning deepening on his face. Minseok winced, deciding to leave the subject alone. “Well, if anything–“

 

Sehun pauses when he hears the small roar growing louder. It’s off in the distance, but very close. “Jesus, they’re doing it now?”

 

“You’d think the cops would fucking do something.” Minseok goes towards the door and sees the suburbans racing through the street. A man hangs out from one of the windows with a megaphone in hand. Minseok’s lucky enough to have only lived through two rage wars, but he’s in the middle of it now. Not at home, not behind closed doors, but behind breakable fucking glass that could easily be perished if an idiot got creative. 

 

An announcement is what the guy gives. Everyone is to stay inside until the rage war is over. Doors should be locked and a curfew is encouraged. Of course, certain people don’t follow this curfew and even engage in the fucking chaos just for shits and giggles. You’d think cops would have this shit under control by now, right? Governmental authority has very little power over crime organizations in Lacy. 

 

Minseok locks the front door of the bar and hurried to pulls Sehun to the back. They lock the door of the small office that neither of them ever took possession of. “If they shatter the glass windows… that’s at least a grand to get it fixed.”

 

“You say that like Jongin won’t give you the money to pay for it.” Sehun shoots back. Minseok’s about to respond when he interjects, “Can we be honest here? That fight you two had was a fucking middle school quarrel. It was petty for both of you to act the way you did. He’s got you under his skin, vice versa.” 

 

“I don’t know about all that.” Minseok mumbles. He wasn’t going to admit it outloud, but Sehun was right. The booms begin shortly after and there’s faint screaming and hollering that makes Minseok want to shrink in on himself. Sehun calls to check in on Baekhyun who’s taking a nap amid all the chaos happening. 

 

Minseok secretly hopes that he isn’t the reason for this rage war. The things people would do if they found out all this was being done over a small disagreement. It goes on for what feels like an hour or so before the noise dies down. Baek calls Sehun and tells him people are leaving their apartments and the cops are starting to flood the streets. Not much damage can be done in just an hour. Minseok rubs the note between his fingertips and waits for Sehun to get up first to clean. 

 

“Ah!” Sehun hisses as soon as he steps out. Jongin and a few of his ghouls are standing by the door, dapper and clean. “You guys don’t waste time, do you?” 

 

“Not as much as some of us would like.” Kyungsoo responds. Minseok’s brain short circuits for a moment. “What’s with the mess?” 

 

“Customers.” Sehun replies, shooting Minseok a concerned look. Jongin whispers something and his ghouls immediately move to help Sehun clean. Unfortunately, Minseok is stuck in the same place. “Minseok?”

 

“I’m good.” He replies. Sehun nods and turns away to the task they had started. “The note?” 

 

“Opened it?” Jongin asks. Minseok shakes his head and slides it across the bar. 

 

“If it's a shitty apology, I don’t want it.” Minseok tells him. Jongin closes his eyes and sighs, moving forward to guide Minseok to the back. Minseok moves away when Jongin goes to touch him. So, maybe he was being a bit of a brat. “Funny of you to show up now after the rage war. Was that your doing?” 

 

“If I say it was?”

 

“You fucking shit.” Minseok hisses. “You’re an idiot.” 

 

“Your father started it.” Jongin shrugs. “I only gave him the fight he wanted. He didn’t hold out very long.” 

 

“Meaning?” 

 

“I didn’t kill him.” Jongin frowns as if it were such an absurd idea to think. Jongin would kill Minseok’s father if Minseok told him to do so. “He’s getting old.” 

 

Minseok hums. “I have to get back out there and help Sehun.”

 

“What did the guys look like? The ones that trashed the place?” 

 

“What’s your endgame, boss?” Minseok asks. Jongin acts clueless, as if he’s speaking some foreign language. “Does your ego need that much inflating that you’re willing to beat up anyone that bats an eye in this bar?” 

 

“It’s not my ego.” 

 

“Then?”

 

“It’s you, stupid.” 

 

Minseok scoffs, but Jongin’s expression doesn’t waver. “You can’t fucking buy me. You can’t just waltz in here and have your men help clean and think that’s gonna fix the shit you’ve caused. God, you left me!” 

 

“I know and I’m trying to make it right but–“ 

 

“Jongin, can we be real for a second? You’re a kid.” Minseok practically spits it at him. “You’re a kid running an empire with zero guidance. How do you think this is going to end up for you? A nice house on the edge of town? They’re going to fucking eat you alive. This stupid city. My father.” 

 

“I’ve made it this far, haven’t I?” Jongin looks pained, almost as if what Minseok has said had struck a nerve. “No one helped me get here. I’m much younger than half of the Heads in this city. I have more dirt on the Heads than they think I do. I lay low and mind my business and don’t get into risky business unless I absolutely fucking have to.”

 

Minseok sees the fire in him, radiating off of his voice like venom. “You know, Minseok, I like you a lot more than you think I do, but don’t belittle me to be some kid half of these Heads could step on any minute.” 

 

“I–“

 

“Boss.” Kyungsoo calls from outside. Minseok freezes up, turning away with his shoulders pulled up. “Time to go.” 

 

“You’re hard to shake, do you hear me?” Jongin whispers, aware everyone is probably trying to listen now. Minseok doesn’t shrink when Jongin gets real close, nearly stepping on his shoes. “If I could, I would have forgotten all about you by now.” 

 

“Not trying hard enough.” Minseok says, but he’s grinning. 

 

“Are you?” Jongin tilts his head in question. With that, he steps away and follows Kyungsoo out of the bar. Minseok huffs when Sehun appears again. “Don’t ask me.”

 

“Wasn’t going to.” Sehun shrugs, grin plastered across his face. “Just knew all it would take was for you to see him so you could come to your senses.” 

 

Hardly. 

 

+

 

Cops are still swarming Minseok’s apartment building when he arrives back home. There’s more than usual to break up a fight between a couple. He doesn’t think much of it and goes to unlock his door when he sees a crowd in the hallway. This shit can’t be good. He hears two women speaking in frantic whispers about how they “knew this would happen eventually”. Maybe the fight had gotten out of hand and someone had been seriously hurt. Minseok steps a bit closer and that’s when he sees yellow tape encasing the perimeter of the apartment, including the railing. He must have killed her, Minseok thinks. A feeling of uneasiness begins to settle in his stomach, so he makes his way back to his apartment where he double checks the locks once he’s in. 

 

He calls Sehun when the feeling begins to grow. “I think my neighbor was killed by her husband. There’s so many cops here.” 

 

After a few minutes of discussing it, Sehun decides it’s best if Minseok stays with them while the heat dies down. While Minseok packs a bag with a few pairs of clothes, his phone buzzes on the bed. It’s Jongin. Bright letters staring right back up at him. Minseok lets it ring before answering, “Yeah?” 

 

“I’m in the parking lot. Sehun called me.” Jongin says. Minseok hisses the way a cat would. “I bargained with him and said you should stay at my place rather than his.” 

 

“Thanks for that but he’s already on his way.” Minseok threw the duffle over his shoulder and snatched the phone back up. 

 

“He’s not because I told him to stay home. Come downstairs.” Minseok sends Sehun a text before hanging up on Jongin. It reads in bold letters;  **TRAITOR** . 

 

Jongin’s waiting in his BMW with the headlights on when Minseok finally goes down the steps. He had been secretly hoping Jongin had sent Kyungsoo because he’s much easier to talk to than Jongin. “My hero.” Minseok says as he throws his bag in the back. Jongin doesn’t say much the whole ride back to his place. There’s a lot of heat tonight and they’re lucky they don’t get pulled over at the speed Jongin is driving. It’s probably meant to impress Minseok, but he attempts to look unfazed. 

 

The atmosphere in Jongin’s home is heavy because of the rage war. There’s a lot of whispers bouncing off the walls when Minseok appears into plain view. He tries to look a little put together, but the events from back at his apartment building still have him shaken. “Go upstairs. I’ll have Kyungsoo bring something up to ease your nerves.” Jongin says from behind him. Minseok nods without shooting a snarky remark. He takes the room he had holed himself up in the last time he was here. The bed is nearly made like before. Minseok steps into the bathroom and wets his face. A few minutes later a knock comes and Kyungsoo steps in cautiously, “Minseok?”

 

“In here.” Minseok calls. Kyungsoo’s holding a cup filled with something steaming. “What’s that?”

 

“Some tea. I don’t know what kind but it’s for nerves.” Kyungsoo says and hands it to him. Minseok crinkles his nose before taking a sip. “Boss is kicking all of us out for tonight. He says he doesn’t want you to feel ambushed with all of us here.” 

 

“You all should stay, if anything. He just wants me all to himself.” Minseok sets the mug down and huffs. “Do you guys sleep here?”

 

“Most of us catch a few naps here and there. We’re very busy men.” Kyungsoo smiles. Minseok can feel his nerves calming. “Jongin just wants you to rest.”

 

“Do you always vouch this hard for him?”

 

“Only when I mean it.” Kyungsoo checks his watch. “I should go. You feel better.”

 

Minseok can hear Jongin hurrying everyone out even through the closed door. He downs the tea and changes before getting into the bed. Jongin doesn’t come back upstairs until the house is creepily quiet. All to himself, indeed. Minseok tried to doze off but his eyes kept snapping open every time he thought he heard something. ”Can I come in?” Jongin taps on the door. Minseok hums, says yes. “Kyungsoo was running his mouth, I’m sure.” 

 

“They don’t sleep very much, do you know? He said they take naps here and there.” Minseok tells him as he walks closer. He sits down on the bed and shrugs, says that’s part of the job. “Do you sleep?”

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

“As much as a normal person?” 

 

Jongin scoffs, “Do you?”

 

Minseok sits up, “Why’d you kick everyone out?”

 

“It’s better that way.” Jongin shrugs. He stifles a yawn and closes his eyes for a few seconds. “Might want to… call Sehun and tell him you’re fine.” 

 

“Don’t want to do it for me?” Minseok grins when Jongin rolls his eyes. “You’re falling asleep just sitting there, boss.” Minseok reaches forward and pokes a finger against Jongin’s cheek the way you would to a baby. Jongin groans and leans away from the touch. 

 

“Don’t do that.”

 

“What?”

 

“Poke at me.” Jongin yawns again, rubs his eyes again. Minseok shoots a little closer and touches the skin of his cheeks. He nudges into the touch and looks up at Minseok, “Are you babying me?”

 

“Do you want me to?” 

 

“Let me sleep here.” Jongin circles a hand around his wrist and kisses his palm. His mouth stays there until Minseok nods and makes space for him next to him. Jongin grabs a hold of his wrist again and kisses his palm, the top of his hand, his fingers and let’s his teeth catch on the tips. Minseok only watched him for a while, a little amazed at the display of affection. 

 

Minseok’s cheeks flare when Jongin begins to suck on the inside of his wrist. “What the hell are you doing?”

 

“You baring your neck?”

 

“What are we, seventeen?” Minseok tsks. Jongin drops his hand. Minseok wants to offer it up again, missing the way Jongin’s mouth felt against at least one part of his skin. “Can I have a kiss?” 

 

Jongin grins, “You can have two.” Jongin grabs his chin and kisses him. Minseok sighs into it, a sensation of serenity overtaking his body. Jongin doesn’t push any further than a few kisses. “I don’t have to sleep in here if you don’t want me to. My room is a few doors down.”  

 

“I’ll allow it.” Minseok says. He honestly just doesn’t want to spend a night alone. After all this time of him and Jongin shutting each other out, they’re back in each other’s lives as if it was nothing. That has to mean something. “Not to… pull the _what are we_ question on you, but–“

 

“That’s exactly what you’re doing.” Jongin interrupts. When Minseok gives a shrug, Jongin sighs and turns over on his back. “Are you seeing anyone else?”

 

“No.” Minseok could laugh if he really wanted to. “Are you?”

 

“No.” 

 

Minseok hums, guesses that should be a good enough answer to the question he wasn’t but really was asking. “Okay.”

 

Jongin closes his eyes and seems to be asleep. Minseok pulls the covers up to his chin and tries to doze off. Jongin’s presence makes it a bit difficult to do, so he reaches out and closes a fist around one of Jongin’s fingers. “Who’s the baby now?” Jongin grumbles, still half awake. Minseok doesn’t answer and instead falls fast asleep.

 

+

 

Jongin has a chef, apparently. She comes every weekday and cooks for him and his ghouls. She was the daughter of one of Jongin’s longtime advisers. Minseok meets her in the morning when Jongin takes him to the kitchen to eat. 

 

He’s not that hungry, if he was being honest, but being rude and rejecting food wasn’t an option. Minseok looks around the kitchen and notes that there aren’t many personal items around. He expects a family photos, maybe, but it’s vacant. “Hey, spacey.”

 

“Huh?” Minseok turns to look at him. “Oh, my bad. It’s just a big kitchen.”

 

“I asked if you needed a ride to the bar.” 

 

Minseok checks the time on the clock on the wall and hisses, “Shit. I haven’t even showered yet. I’ll be down in a minute.” He shovels eggs into his mouth and gives his praise to the chef before rushing up the stairs. Sehun’s sure to scold him once he gets there. His phone is blowing up with threatening text messages from him already. 

 

Minseok manages to get ready in thirty minutes with no help from Jongin who only distracts him further. He’s in no rush, either. He drives the speed limit, stops at every stop sign for three seconds, takes his turns the way an elderly person would and makes him an hour late. “You’re irritable.” Minseok comments as they round the corner to the bar. The rage war hadn’t hit their block too hard which explains why everything looks so normal. Dirty and disgusting, but normal. “I also noticed you took the long way here.”

 

“Maybe I enjoy your presence.”

 

“Well if you want to keep it, you’ll want to get me to work on time or else Sehun will have my head on a spike.” Minseok grabs his phone and opens the door. “I get off at midnight.”

 

“Might step in for a drink later.”

 

Minseok nods, tsks at him when Jongin kisses his cheek. It’s all very middle school, very _we just started dating_ , very honeymoon phase. Minseok shuts the door and hurried inside. Sehun doesn’t let him hear the end of it for a good thirty minutes, but Minseok can’t really complain. Shit finally feels like it’s looking up for once. 

 

That rarely happens in Lacy, and when it does, it doesn’t last very long. 

  
  
  



End file.
